


Two Kingdoms One Heart

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: In a world where white and black can’t be seen together, thirteen boys found warmth, tranquility, acceptance and most of all… a bond that can conquer all odds and no one can ever break.But what happens when one of them forgets? Will the wait be worth it in the end? Will all the suffering and pain fade away by going against all odds? Or will make it even harder to hold on?





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> [ idea from their performance at MMA 2016 ]
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘
> 
> Royals – people with royal titles (aka the King, Grand Duke, Grand Prince, Duke & Royal Prince)
> 
> Council aka the Higher Ups – group of people who makes the law within all kingdoms
> 
> Royal Law – law within each kingdom
> 
> Higher Law – law made by the Council for the whole nation

_White Quartz Kingdom and Black Seren Kingdom have been each other’s friend-enemy ever since who knows when. They respect each other and would often help one another in times of trouble though the friendly competition between the two would arouse whenever needed. Nonetheless, it was all a friendly competition until..._   

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – turning 10yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – turning 9yrs old
> 
> Mingyu – 8yrs old 

**[Black Seren Kingdom]**  

Seungcheol, the 1st-in-line to be king of Black Seren, was a very mischievous kid. He likes to outsmart his guards and often gets in trouble whenever he sneaks into rooms he’s not supposed to go just yet. And so one night before bedtime, he gathers his younger brothers into his room and urges both of them to go visit the sacred hill. 

///

“Hyung what’s so urgent that you have to call us before bedtime?” Jihoon, the 2nd-in-line, grumpily asked as he sat on the bed. “I have a great idea!” Seungcheol cheerfully replied. Mingyu’s eyes sparkles, “What is it hyung?” 

“Let’s go to the sacred hill!” the eldest replied enthusiastically. Jihoon scoffs, “But we often go there.” 

“I know! But this time without our guards! Just us!” the older remarked with a smirk. The youngest widens his eyes, “That’s bad hyung! We’re not allowed to do that!” Seungcheol huffs, “Oh come oooon! It’s gonna be fun! We’re just gonna try!” 

“Nope. Leave me out of this.” Jihoon sternly uttered then he looks at his younger brother, Mingyu, 3rd-in-line and also the kid who always follows his oldest brother, already forming a grin. 

“Oh _no_ Mingyu. Don’t tell me you’ll go with him?” the second oldest exhaustedly asked even though he already knew the answer. The younger grins wider, “Why not hyung? I think it’s gonna be fun!” 

“Of course, it’s gonna be fun!” Seungcheol gave him a high-five and they both look at Jihoon excitedly because knowing him, _it will only take a few minutes until he eventually gives in._  

Jihoon was a serious kid and he doesn’t like getting in trouble because he’d rather stay at the comfort of his room than going out. _However,_ he couldn’t just let his brothers on their own because _both of them_ are clumsy and doesn’t really think first before taking any action ( _no, it’s not because he loves them and that he promised himself that if one of them gets in trouble then all of them should be, no not at all_ ). 

So he reluctantly agrees, “Ugh. Okay fine. We’ll go there without the guards.” 

///

It was a boring afternoon when the trio decided to pursue their plan. Fortunately, Seungcheol managed to lure the guards to think that they’ll just play in the courtyard so they don’t have to follow them. As they briskly walk away from the east wing ( _the side of the palace where they live_ ), Jisoo and Junhui, their cousins, suddenly came out of nowhere that startled all of them. 

Jisoo being the older of the two asks, “Where are you guys going?” 

The trio looks at each other before Seungcheol starts telling the two about their plan for the afternoon and asks them if they wanted to come. Junhui being the adventurous kid that he excitedly agrees and although Jisoo didn’t want to, he can’t just let his younger brother and his three cousins be in trouble without him so he hesitantly went with the plan as well. 

And so they all briskly went out of the kingdom through the back gate that no one uses anymore. The rest didn’t question how Jihoon got a spare key for it since it made things easier for all of them. As soon as they close the gate, they start their journey towards the sacred hill. 

 **[White Quartz Kingdom]**  

Wonwoo, the 2nd-in-line to be king of White Quartz, was quietly reading a book in his room when suddenly his older brother, the 1st-in-line, Jeonghan and Soonyoung, his same-aged cousin, suddenly barged into his room while grinning widely and eyes sparkling; a sign that either _they got in trouble_ and want him to _solve it for them_ or they are planning _to get in trouble_ and want him to _suffer with them._  

Both are not ideal to Wonwoo but _either way,_ he knows that _he will_ still say _yes_ since he really _can’t_ say no to both of them. His older brother’s nagging and puppy look is his weakness and he can’t stand seeing his always-bright-and-cheerful cousin all pouty and teary-eyed. 

So without a second thought, he puts the book on his bedside table and asks with an uninterested face. “What do you guys want? Need me to save you from trouble again?” 

The two boys jump on his bed and Jeonghan excitedly answers. “Let’s go to the sacred hill!” Wonwoo’s eyes immediately widen; the sacred hill was a _no_ for them and they weren’t allowed to go there _even_ with guards. 

He was about to say no but Soonyoung instantly clung to him with a pout and teary-eyes. “But Nonuuuuuuu!” 

He then looks back at his brother and he was already giving him his best puppy look. After a long sigh, he reluctantly agrees to the plan though a part of him is getting excited too. Since he had always wanted to go there because from what he heard, it was a beautiful and serene place perfect for reading. 

“Okay, fine. But this is going to be a one-time thing okay?”  ****the two boys excitedly nodded their heads. “Okay! Let’s go!” Soonyoung jumped out of the bed. “Wait, we’re going now?” ****Wonwoo confusedly asked.

Jeonghan grins, “Yes Wonie! We can’t waste time! Now come on!”  ****then he pulled his younger brother out of his bed.

While their cousin went out of the door to lure their guards to take a break for a reason that they’ll just be playing in the garden. And of course, the guards comply because who can say no with a pouty and teary-eyed Soonyoung? _No one._  

Jeonghan then leads the way to that one black gate they don’t know why no one uses. Once they got there, Wonwoo was about to turn back since it was locked but Jeonghan fishes out a key from his pocket and easily opens it.  

“Where did you get that?” Wonwoo can’t help but ask as the older closes the gate. Jeonghan just gave him a mischievous smile and wink in return. He didn’t probe any further; after all, he knows better than anyone how cheeky his older brother is. After making sure the guards weren’t following them, they start walking to the sacred hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far... thank you so much!!! Thank you for taking your time in reading this <3
> 
> This is our first chaptered fic here so we're nervous about posting this >,< lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ^_^
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


	2. Reminiscence of the Sacred Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

**[At the Sacred Hill]**  

Eight young boys got there at the same time that got all of them surprised. It was awkward at first but Soonyoung took the initiative to start the greetings. 

“Uhm, hi! I’m Soonyoung and they are my cousins, Jeonghan hyung, and Wonwoo!” he cheerfully introduces as he pointed to each of them. The oldest gave a small wave with a small smile while Wonwoo just gave a shy smile. 

“They are brothers and they also have a younger brother! But he’s still a baby so he can’t be with us! And oh! I also have a younger brother!” he added excitedly that made the others a little taken aback. 

“Soonyoung calm down.” Jeonghan reminded him, “Uhm, sorry for that. He tends to get very excited. But uhm, mind if you guys introduce yourselves as well?” Jeonghan shyly asked. 

Seungcheol being the eldest took the lead, “Oh, yeah, it’s okay. Uhm, I’m Seungcheol, nice to meet you!” he uttered with a grin then he gestured for his brothers and cousins to introduce themselves as well. 

Junhui bows, **“** Hello! I’m Junhui!” he waved a little then he looks at the others and it seems like they are too shy to introduce themselves so he took the initiative. 

“This is my older brother, Jisoo hyung!” Jisoo smiled at the three in which they returned. “Those are my cousins and Seungcheol hyung’s younger brothers. The serious one is Jihoon.” Junhui pointed at his cousin, “Jihoon say hi!” 

The latter bows and gave out a small wave then his cousin continues, “While the other one is Mingyu.” 

“Hi! I’m the youngest and my name is Mingyu! Nice to meet you!” Mingyu cheerfully spoke as he attempts to step forward but instead he slipped and fell butt first on the green grass. 

No one spoke for a second until Seungcheol starts laughing that made everyone else laugh as well, including his youngest brother. Thanks to Mingyu’s clumsiness the awkward atmosphere faded. 

Once they recover from laughing, they all join him on the grass as they sat in a circle. Soonyoung once again took the first step in starting a conversation. “So… what kingdom are you guys from?” 

“We’re from Black Seren, how about the three of you?” Seungcheol asked back. Jeonghan gasps, “Really? Wow! What a small world! We’re from White Quartz!” 

The rest of them were amazed by meeting people from the kingdom they often have friendly competitions with. It was a first for all of them since they are still young and weren’t allowed to join those competitions yet. 

“Okay, but I think we should know who’s older or younger so we can settle the formalities.” Junhui suggested with a small smile.

“Oh, you’re right. Well, Seungcheol is the oldest of us but I’m the same age as him. We’re gonna turn 10 years old this year.” Jisoo said with a gentle smile.

“Oh! Same as Jeonghan hyung.” Soonyoung blurted out before putting an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “We’re turning 9 years old this year.”

“Same! Jihoon and I will turn 9 years old as well!” Junhui grinned as he high-fived the other. “Aw, it sucks! I’m still the youngest since I just turned 8!” Mingyu sulked that made the others chuckle and in return made him pout even more. 

Wonwoo can’t help but to let out a grin, “That’s fine Mingyu-ah. It’s actually fun to be the youngest since you get to be spoiled by your hyungs. Isn’t that right?” that’s the first time he spoke since they got there and it made the boys from Black Seren look at him interestingly. 

 _Of course,_ that made him fluster, “Wh-what? Did I say something wrong?” then he looks at his older brother who’s smiling widely. “You didn’t. It's just that it’s the first time they heard your deep voice.” 

“Oh…” Wonwoo shyly scratches his nape, avoiding the eyes still staring at him. Soonyoung chuckles, “Okay, okay. My dear Nonu here isn’t used to eyes staring at him so l suggest for us to play a game instead.” 

Then the suggestions on what game to play came out in a rush that made Wonwoo relax, as the attention isn’t on him anymore. He gave out a small pat on his cousin’s shoulder as a sign of appreciation. The other just gave him a wink and thumbs up in return. 

After much debate, they all settled on playing tag and before they knew it, the rest of the afternoon went by as they all enjoy playing together. However, before the sky turns dark and their guards start looking for them, they all decided it was time to go home but not before making a promise of seeing each other again at the same time in the same place whenever there’s a chance. 

/// 

A few days after and it happened again and again and again. There are days when one of them was either too early or a little bit late from their usual meeting time. Sometimes one of them isn’t present because either they are sick or needs to sacrifice as the watcher for their guards. Nonetheless, they always see to it that at least one of them will go to the sacred hill on the agreed day. 

Fortunately for all of them, they haven’t been caught up and none of their guards are suspicious. So they kept on seeing each other at the sacred hill as much as possible. They got to know each other better and even celebrated some birthdays together. They learned a lot of things from each other as they even study together sometimes. 

 _The eight princes cherished those special days that they are all together so it was inevitable for their bond to get stronger each time._  

/// 

“Guys?” Seungcheol hesitantly said one afternoon, as they are all lying on the grass side by side. A chorus of “Hmmm?” “Yes hyung?” answered him. 

“Forgive me for being cheesy but… I just want you guys to know that all of you are special to me. And th-that… I treat you guys as my second family now.” he softly and shyly utters with a sheepish smile. 

It went silent for a moment that made the eldest blush furiously. “Ugh! Forget what I—“ Jeonghan cut him with a soft smile as he sat looking at them. “Me too. You guys are my best friends and no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart.” 

The rest of them sat as well, each with a genuine smile on their face. “Okay, since we’re all being cheesy today. Can we make a promise?” Soonyoung suggested. “What kind of promise?” Jisoo curiously asked. 

“No matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. We will always be together, maybe not physically, but we must keep each other in our hearts forever. Okay?” Soonyoung seriously uttered but with a smile on his face as he held out his thumb. 

Seungcheol was the first one to wrap his fingers around the younger’s thumb as he also held out his thumb. Then just like a domino, the rest follows to make a tower with their hands. Once the last one closed his thumb, Soonyoung exclaims, “Always together!” then the others exclaim back, “Forever!” 

/// 

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – turning 11yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – turning 10yrs old
> 
> Mingyu – 9yrs old 

They were all enjoying their time together that they didn’t notice it was already a year since they met until Wonwoo announces it. “Do you all know that today marks a year since we all met?” 

“Really? Woah!” Mingyu excitedly said as he clings to Wonwoo’s arm. “Wow! We should celebrate it!” Junhui cheerfully uttered. 

“But how? We didn’t prepare anything.” Jihoon remarked as he thinks of a way. “Hmmm… how about giving each other a nickname?” Jeonghan suggested with a shrug. 

“It’s okay for me. How about you guys?” Seungcheol promptly agreed then the others nodded their heads. “Okay, let’s think about it.”

“Well… for starters why don’t we shorten your name hyung? Like uhm… how about Cheol? Cheol hyung?” Soonyoung proposed. 

Seungcheol thought for a moment then he smiles. “Hmmm… I like it. Okay, then how about Soonie for yours?” 

“Ohhh! Nice one hyung!” then they high fived each other. “Oh! Oh! I know what we can call Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu eagerly blurted out. 

“Okay, okay. Calm down Mingyu. What is it?” Wonwoo asked with a soft smile. The youngest eyes sparkled as he answers, “Wonton!” 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, “Any reason for that?” which made Mingyu pout, “Do we need to have a reason?” and as if on cue, the older ones chuckles because he looks like a lost puppy.

“No, of course not. Okay then, Wonton it is.” Jisoo smiled at his cousin, which earned him a grin. 

“Oh! I have one!” Junhui uttered as he raises a hand. “Why don’t we call Jisoo hyung, Shua hyung? It’s his English name if you guys don’t know.” 

“That’s good. Then why don’t we call you Wen since it’s our Chinese surname?” Jisoo thoughtfully said. 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot you guys have Chinese blood.” Jeonghan smiles before turning to look at him. “Then that leaves me, Jihoon and Mingyu.” 

“I, uhm, actually have something for, uhm, Jihoon.” Soonyoung shyly spoke without looking at anyone. 

“What is it, Soonie?” Seungcheol asked with a grin as he can sense why the other is shy about it. 

“Uhm… if Jihoon wouldn’t mind… then uhm… how does Woozi sound? I know it’s not good so it’s okay if you don’t want that...” the younger responded as he looks at his hands, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

Jihoon felt his cheeks reddening so he bows his head and it made the other six look at each other with a smirk. “Is there any special reason behind it, my dear cousin?” Wonwoo teasingly asked. 

“N-no… I mean, ye-yes… uhm… it’s a short-term for Our Jihoon...” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at that and it made the older panic a little. “Bu-but! It also means to create new ideas and uhm… since he’s curious about th-things and he’s the smartest among us…” 

Soonyoung bows his head again as he stutters, “Yo-you know what? Just fo-forget wh—“ 

“No!” Jihoon said a little louder then he shyly utters. “I mean… uhhh… we can use that. I, uhm, li-like it…” then he looks at anywhere but his friends. It made Soonyoung look at him with wide eyes while the others exchange knowing smiles. 

“That’s settled then.” Seungcheol remarked, “Moving on! How about Hannie for Jeonghan?” 

“I like it! I like it!” Mingyu chipped. “Oh! Oh! How about Gyunie for me? I also want my nickname to be cute just like Hannie and Soonie hyung! Can I please have it? Pretty pretty please hyungs?” the youngest begged cutely. 

Wonwoo flaunts a very fond smile at the younger; a smile he reserves only for the younger and everyone knows it except Mingyu himself. The older ruffles his hair, “Alright, alright! Relax Gyunie.” 

Mingyu starts jumping because of excitement. “Yey! I’m Gyunie! Gyunie Gyunie Gyunie~!” the older ones chuckles at how excited the younger can be just by a simple nickname. 

Fond looks can be seen on their faces, as they all adore the youngest of the bunch. He brings so much joy whenever they get together because the simplest of things make him easily happy and he is their personal laughing gas whenever he becomes clumsy _which is more often than not._  

And so they ended up celebrating their special day by playing games and talking about anything under the sun with genuine smiles and the happiest hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far... thank you so much!!! Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> This is our first chaptered fic here so we're nervous about posting this >,< lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


	3. Change of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◤ Hi there! We made a ❝Meet the Characters❞ trailer for this!  
> If you have time, kindly watch it here ⇢ [Meet the Characters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QAOM6ceJW4) ◢
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

Within that year a lot of things had changed aside from growing up. 

One good example of a change came in the form of Wonwoo; he was once a quiet kid who often buries himself with books but he slowly starts to become talkative and is the second one to be excited to visit the hill. 

A year after that fateful first meeting and Wonwoo is still slightly confused on why just after 3 months of knowing Mingyu, he already decided to take care of him as much as he can. 

Maybe it’s because he also has a younger brother or maybe because whenever he lets the younger do what he wants, Wonwoo would be rewarded by a toothy grin which shows the younger’s canines thus making him look more like a puppy. 

So, Wonwoo always makes sure to play with Mingyu and is often there by his side to help him with his clumsiness. 

/// 

Wonwoo was sitting under the shade of a big tree while the rest are playing with one another; he already got tired after playing three rounds so he opted to rest for a while. There’s a book on his lap but he didn’t dare open it since he knows the others’ excessive voices will distract him so he settled on watching them instead. It’s been half a year since they first met and he’s feeling something that makes him very curious. 

His eyes focus on a certain boy younger than him; said boy was running away from the others with a toothy grin plastered on his face but it was instantly replaced by a frown as he trip over a small rock. It made Wonwoo stand up abruptly and he didn’t know why but he ran to where he is. 

“You okay, Mingyu?” he worriedly asked as the others hadn’t noticed what happened. “Ye-yeah. That rock is bad! He tripped me!” the younger exclaimed as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Wonwoo softly chuckles, “Yes, he’s bad. But you should also be careful, Mingyu-ah.” the latter looks at him with a pout, “Fine.” and it made him chuckle again, “You know, I think the rock didn’t mean tripping you and for sure, he’s sorry.” he softly said. 

“Oh yeah?” Mingyu slowly uncrosses his arms. “Yep! So just be careful next time, alright?” 

The younger then stands up, “Okay! Come on hyung! Let’s play!” Wonwoo had to refuse as he felt that something again, “Later Mingyu-ah. I’m still tired… I’ll just catch up later. Go on and have fun!”

“Oh, okay! Later hyung!” the younger was off to play with the others again but not before Wonwoo reminding him to be careful at all times. 

The older then went back to the tree and continues watching over the younger. As he watches him, that something confuses him more. So he reaches a decision to take care of the younger as much as he can; reasoning that it may be just an older brother’s instinct taking over him _(Little did he know it was something else)._  

/// 

Another good example of a change came in the form of Jihoon. At first, he was the least excited to visit the hill, he even decided that it’s going to be the first and last time he’ll allow them to visit it without their guards. However, after that first meeting with the boys from White Quartz, he was the one who initiated to plan the next visit. 

His reason you may ask, the answer is pretty simple. It came in the form of a boy with fluffy cheeks and eyes that are almost identical with him but more slanted thus making it look like he doesn’t have one. And nope, no one knew about his motive because for the first few times they met up with the others, he was always giving that certain person a cold shoulder. 

That was until the older gave him his not-so-famous pout with teary-eyes look and all of Jihoon’s walls came crumbling down in a split of a second. It suddenly became his weakness, which is a disadvantage for him since he always, _always_ , gives in because of those damn eyes. 

Slowly but surely, he became a bright and cheerful boy that surprised his brothers and cousins. He often has a smile plastered on his face and tends to get excited easily. Although, it only happens whenever they are alone or whenever they are at the sacred hill together with the other three. 

/// 

Jihoon was about to take a nap when Soonyoung came up to him, “Jihoon! Come on, let’s play!” 

“I’m not in the mood Soonyoung.” he replied as he makes himself comfortable on the grass. The older pouts, “But there’s nothing to do here aside from playing!” 

He can’t help but roll his eyes, “There is Soonyoung. It’s called sleep. And that’s what I’m in the mood for.” 

“Its still too early to sleep Jihoon-ah! Let’s play pleaseeeeee!” Soonyoung whined as he sat beside the younger. “Play with the others then.” the latter retorted as he lay on the grass. “But they are all sleeping!” the former remarked as he crosses his arms. 

“Then sleep Soonyoung.” Jihoon sarcastically uttered. “But I’m not sleepy!” Jihoon chose to ignore him as he put an arm over his eyes. “Jihoon pleaseeeeeeee.” Soonyoung pleaded as he shook the younger. However, the latter just closed his eyes in return. 

There was a moment of silence so Jihoon assumes the older chose to sleep as well. He was surprised to hear a sniff beside him and it made him open his eyes instantly. “Wh-what…” he stuttered as he looks at Soonyoung who’s about to cry. The latter stares right back at him with teary-eyes, “Ple-please Jihoonie…”

The nickname made him more surprise so he sat up abruptly. “Ji-jihoon-nie?” as if he didn’t hear anything, Soonyoung pouts and grabs his hands. “Play with me Jihoonie… please.”

Jihoon was frozen on the spot; he doesn’t like skinship that’s why he doesn’t understand why when the older held his hands, it suddenly made him feel warm and protected. It took him a full minute to realize what just happened and he was about to pull away but the older tightens his hold. 

He was about to say something so he looks back at Soonyoung and he knew that it was definitely a wrong move. Wonwoo warned him about this situation, said that he must try his best to not give into this look on the older’s face but it’s already too late as he heard his walls crumbling down in a nanosecond. 

He exhales loudly then he looks at the sky as he utters, “Ugh. Fine.” then Soonyoung instantly pulls him up as he shouts, “YEY!” **  
**

His celebration was cut short when Junhui exclaims, “Ya! We’re sleeping!”Soonyoung was quick to bow his head as he gives him a peace sign, “Sorry!”

Jihoon shook his head with a fond smile as he watches the interaction between his cousin and the boy who’s still holding his hands. Said boy suddenly pulls him, “Let’s go over there, Jihoonie!” he excitedly uttered as he starts to ran towards someplace Jihoon didn’t care enough to know as he kept staring on their linked hands. 

///

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – turning 12yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – turning 11yrs old
> 
> Mingyu – 10yrs old 

Almost two years later… all of them had an instinct that it was even more inevitable for at least one of them to develop special feelings for another. At first, it was just a fleeting emotion, something they associated with finding true friends and a friendship that turned to family. 

However, they are perceptive boys thus making them curious why those feelings slowly developed into something else. Something they just hear from older people in their respective kingdoms; that one thing they knew because of bedtime stories; something they grew up with by having a loving family and by witnessing how their parents interact with one another. 

 _Yes, they might still be young but they already knew what love feels like because, for them, love is home. It’s when you find home on someone, making home not a place but another person. For them, being at home is tranquility and that’s what they feel towards each other. There was a sense of tranquility whenever they were together and it’s a feeling they haven’t felt with anyone else aside from that person._  

/// 

It was one of those rare days where only a few of them are present. It was only Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu who are currently at the sacred hill as the others are still busy with their lessons. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu are currently taking a nap with the younger cuddled up on the former’s arms. The older ones are just sitting beside each other a few meters away from them so as not to wake them. 

“Hannie, can I, uhm, ask something?” Seungcheol hesitantly asked. The other hums in response so he asks though a bit hesitant. “I… uhm… I know we’re still young and all but uhm… do you perhaps know what love feels like?” 

“Oh… well yeah, I guess? I mean, I love my family and you guys so I think that counts?”Jeonghan answered innocently. “Yeah but uhm… what does it feel like for you?” 

“Hmmm… it’s indescribable but if I need to put it into words then maybe…” the younger tilts his head as he tries to form the right words.“It’s that feeling of being at home. Because when you’re at home then you become comfortable right?”

Seungcheol nods his head then the other continues,“And as what my grandmother taught me, love is being comfortable with another person; comfortable enough to be your true self with no pretentions or whatsoever, just the real you and nothing else.” Jeonghan nods with a soft smile, “Yeah, that is what love for me. How about you?” 

“Oh…” the older scratches his nape.“Uhm… actually, at first, I didn’t understand the concept of it because from what I know, it is one of the strongest force in the world so I don’t really get how humans can feel it. But from what I’ve witnessed from my parents, just like what you said it would feel like home. And by being home, you feel some sense of calmness over your heart… like, uhm, you feel calm just by being with that person, I guess? It’s still a little confusing for me.” Seungcheol thoughtfully answered as he looks at the view in front of them. 

“May I know why you asked?” Jeonghan propped his right elbow on his knee.

“Oh that… it may sound weird but uhm… I think I can actually feel it now. Don’t get me wrong though. I do love my family but there are times when I don’t feel calm by being with them.” the older scratches the side of his neck with the confession. 

“So correct me if I’m wrong but… you’re starting to love another person aside from your family? Like there’s someone who makes you feel calm whenever you two are together?” Jeonghan tentatively asked. “Well yeah…” 

“Do I know who? Or rather… can I know who?” the younger nervously asked. He didn’t know why he’s nervous but one thing is for sure, he hopes that it’s him because he is starting to feel something else for the other. 

The older visibly panics as warmth starts to pool around his cheeks. Jeonghan notice it so he thought maybe he wasn’t ready to share it with him so he immediately said, “Oh! If you’re not comfortable sharing it with me then it’s totally fine—“ 

“You.” Seungcheol softly uttered as he looks at anywhere but the younger. “Like who am I right? I’m just your friend so—wait, come again?” 

“I… sa-said… yo-you…” the older blushed even more. “I know what you said but what do you mean?” the younger retorted nervously. 

Seungcheol exhales, _it's now or never Seungcheol_. “What I meant was… I think… no, I know… that I, uhm, starting to you know… fall for you…” 

Jeonghan was speechless at the other’s confession and it made Seungcheol more nervous. “Uhh… you don’t have to say anything. You know what? Just forget it.” 

“How can I when I think I’m doing the same?” the younger shyly confessed as he fiddles with his hands. 

Seungcheol’s eyes slowly widen, “Wa-wait are you serious?” the younger nods. “Woah. I mean, wow. I uhm, didn’t expect this. At all. Uhm… wh-what should we do?” 

“Keep it a secret between the eight of us and…” Jeonghan replied as he looks at him with a sad smile, “Cherish the days we can still be together.” it made Seungcheol frown, “What do you mean? Don’t you want us to be together until the end?” 

“Of course I do Cheollie. But have you forgotten about the Higher Law?” the younger sadly asked back. Realization hits Seungcheol like a truck and his frown was replace by the saddest smile Jeonghan has seen. “I fo-forgot about that…” 

The younger rests his head on the older’s shoulder, “It sucks right? Like why is it forbidden to fall in love with a person from another kingdom? It’s not like there are wars between the kingdoms anyways. We are all friendly towards each other despite having occasional competitions.” 

Seungcheol dejectedly sighs, “I guess that’s one thing we should figure out once we get older. But for now… just like what you said, we should cherish the days and pray to not get caught.” 

He intertwines their hands as he softly said, “No matter what happens… always remember that you are special to me, my angel.”Jeonghan tightens his hold, “Whatever happens… I’ll wait for you Cheollie. You are my home. Never forget that.”

///

One rare afternoon where Soonyoung was quietly sitting under the tree while the rest are chasing each other, is when the former realized something that’s been bothering him for who-knows how long. 

It was already rare for him to not be playing with them but it was rarer when he’s deep into his thoughts. Coincidentally that was when Jihoon decides to take a break from playing. 

“Watchu thinking?” the younger asked as he sat beside Soonyoung. He didn’t receive a reply, as the latter didn’t seem to notice his presence. “Ya! Soonyoung!” he exclaimed which made the older flinch. “Oh, hey Jihoon. Didn’t notice you there.” 

“Obviously.” the younger scoffed, “What are you thinking? You’ve been quiet since you came and you seem to be drowning in your thoughts.” Soonyoung visibly sighs, “There’s just… there’s something that’s been bothering me.” 

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow, “Do you want to share whatever it is? I may not be good in talking but they say that I’m a good listener.” the older looks at him briefly before heaving another sigh, “Are we too young to fall in love?” 

The younger was taken aback by the question; this is the first time he witnesses this side of Soonyoung. “Uhm… I’m not really sure. But isn’t it what you also feel for your family?”

Soonyoung nods thoughtfully, “Yes but you know… a different kind of love? I mean, the love one would feel aside from their family. Like your parents to one another, I guess…” 

“Oh…” there was a moment of silence before Jihoon continues,“May I know why you’re thinking of it? Do you perhaps…” he lets the question linger as he didn’t know if he should probe or not. 

Soonyoung stares at him with an expression that suddenly made him feel warm. Jihoon knew this wasn’t the first time the other looked at him this way but every time he does, it always makes him feel safe, cared and loved. 

“I didn’t know when it started but I just knew one day I want to protect this person from everything that hurts. I didn’t know why but I always want that person to be happy and his happiness is mine as well. Whenever he smiles and laughs because of me, it makes my heart beat fast and I just want to continue making him happy. And it makes me sad that he doesn’t realize how beautiful he is. He’s so beautiful that it takes my breath away whenever he looks at me. I want to tell him he’s beautiful every single day but I don’t know if I’m allowed to.” 

Soonyoung genuinely utters as he stares at the younger with sincere eyes that made Jihoon blush profusely. He didn’t know why but what the other said made something in his stomach flutter. **“** Wh-what d-do yo-you me-mean?” 

“What does home mean to you, Hoonie?” Jihoon was about to answer when the older continued, “Home for me is not a place but a person. That person is my home because I never felt this calm unless I’m with him. He makes all my worries go away and I hope I can do it for him too. He’s not comfortable with certain things but that’s okay because I love him nonetheless. He’s smart, beautiful, kind and though he might not show it, I know his brothers mean the world to him. And I know it may seem selfish but I wish I could be that too.” 

Soonyoung held both his hands as Jihoon stutters, “Wh-what are you do-doing?” 

“I want to protect him, make him feel safe, care for him, and I want to show him how much he means to me. Can I do that, Hoonie?” the older held his hands tighter and closer to his chest where his heart is located. “Can I show you how much you mean to me, Hoonie? Can I show you how special you are?” 

The sincere confession made Jihoon froze; he was just staring at Soonyoung and couldn’t say anything even though he wants to ask a lot of questions. Minutes passed and he was still speechless; it made the older lose his confidence so he let go of the younger’s hands as he broke the eye contact. 

Jihoon suddenly felt cold by the lack of touch and it made him come back to his senses but before he could utter anything, the older beats him. “I… I’m sorry. I sho-shouldn’t have done that. Ju-just forget about it. I, uhm, I’ll just go to them.” 

Soonyoung dejectedly uttered as he stands up but before he can walk away, a small hand grabs his shirt tightly making him stop. His eyes follow the hand and it landed on a blushing Jihoon. 

“St-stay. I… have something to tell you.” and stay Soonyoung did. He let a few moments pass because he knew this isn’t something the younger is used to.

“Yo-you asked me a while ago… if we’re still too young to feel love… and what is home for me.” Jihoon took a breath before continuing, “For me... love doesn’t require a certain age to be felt and home to me… is something that I have never felt towards anyone. Not even my family. Yes, we’re happy and all that… but I remember what my grandpa told me before he passed away.” 

The younger looks at the sky as he heaves a sigh, “Grandpa told me that he’s home will always be my grandma. As a kid, of course, it confused me so I asked him why. And you know what his answer is?” Soonyoung curiously looks at him. 

“It’s the same as yours, Soonyoung. You know what else? He made me promise that once I feel home isn’t a place but a person instead. Then… I should tell that person what I feel and if that someone feels the same way… then I shouldn’t let go of that person. Because in the kind of world we live in, it’s hard to feel at home, to feel safe and secured, to feel loved.” 

“Are… are you saying that… you…” the older hesitantly asked. 

Jihoon initiated the eye contact this time then he took another breath, “Yes Soonyoung. You know I’m not good with words but that’s exactly what I mean. And what I mean is… you are that someone. At first, it sort of annoyed me how cheerful you are and how easy it is for you to initiate conversations. But as I got to know you more… you became tolerable, even more, tolerable than my brothers. Of course, it confused me, because who are you to make me feel like that?”

The younger closed his eyes for a moment then when he opens them; it’s full of sincerity as he stares at Soonyoung once again. “And then, the first time you showed me a certain look of yours. That one where you’re teary-eyed and pouting… I don’t know why but my heart suddenly melted then you held my hand… you know how much I hate skinship but at that time… it made me feel warm and protected like nothing can ever hurt me.” 

He held Soonyoung’s hands tightly, “That’s when I realized you are different… that you’re special to me. And I don’t want to ever let go of that hand anymore. I want to hold onto you for as long as I can, Youngie. So for your last question… my answer is yes. Yes, you can show me whatever you want as long as you’ll let me too.” 

Out of all the things the younger had said, the nickname he gave to Soonyoung struck him the most. “Yo-youngie?” 

“We-well… it’s because you call me Hoonie so I think it’s just fair I call you something else too.” Jihoon looks away embarrassed and it made the older chuckle. “Ya! Why are you laughing!?” 

Soonyoung pinches the younger’s cheeks, “You’re so cute, my fairy!” the latter slaps his hands away. “Ya! What fairy? I’m not a fairy! And why is there a ‘my’?” the older genuinely smiles at him. “Look at me, Hoonie.” the other crosses his arms, “No.” 

“Come on, Hoonie. Look at me.” Soonyoung softly spoke as he carefully held Jihoon’s chin with his right hand. The latter had no choice but to look straight into his eyes. Soonyoung once again smiled, one that made his cheeks go up and make him look even fluffier than he already is ( _if that was possible_ ). 

With sincerity in his voice, he seriously but still softly said, “You are a fairy, Hoonie. More importantly… you.”Soonyoung caresses the side of Jihoon’s face with his right hand. 

“Are” his left hand then held the younger’s left wrist, lifting it up to be at the same level as their faces. “Mine” he then intertwined their hands as he stares at Jihoon intently. 

The latter couldn’t help but let out a sweet smile as he can feel his heart bursting with so much happiness. He tightens his hold on Soonyoung’s before placing his right hand on top of the older as he leans on it. “Okay. For as long as you are mine as well.” 

Soonyoung smiles even wider, “I’ve always been yours, my fairy.” then Jihoon shyly asks, “Can I… hug you?” and if it was possible, the older’s smile got even wider as he opens his arms and the younger gladly came to him, arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around Jihoon’s tiny waist. 

They stayed like that until they heard someone, or rather, people clapping. The two instantly lets go of the hug though they stayed close to each other. 

“How long have you guys been there!?” Jihoon exclaimed embarrassed. “Long enough to know that you two have finally acknowledged your feelings for each other.” Seungcheol answered grinning. 

“Please take note of the word finally because you two have been pining for the other for who-knows how long. To the point that if you two hadn’t confessed today, we would’ve planned something just for you guys to realize that the feeling is mutual.”Jeonghan said as he took a seat in front of the two and the others did as well. 

Jisoo hesitantly spoke with an apologetic smile, “Uhm, not to break the moment or anything but uhm… you guys do know about the Higher Law right?” 

There was a minute of silence as they absorb what the third oldest said then Soonyoung intertwines his hand with Jihoon’s on instinct. 

“Sadly, we do.” he answered disappointedly as Jihoon tightens his hold. “And unfortunately, we couldn’t do anything about it. Except to pray, hope, wish, and every synonym… for us to not get caught for as long as possible.” the younger continued with a sad sigh. 

Wonwoo, who was sitting beside him, place a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “We’re here for you guys. Just like how we are here for Cheol and Hannie hyung, we are here for the both of you as well.” 

Junhui smiles at them, “Remember our promise to each other? No matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. Always together forever!” 

“So for now, forget about the law. Just be happy and treasure the moments with each other. Though come to think of it, we should all do that. We all should just be happy and cherish the moments we are all together.” Seungcheol softly uttered then he continues with a frown. “Because as much as I hate to say this… we don’t know until when we can be together.” 

_Silence came once again as they all realize how heavy those words mean._

/// 

Even though they all knew the Higher Ups would get mad and even though they are all _painfully_ aware of what the consequences are, they all decided to ignore it for the time being. They all agreed to just enjoy the moment while it’s still there, right in front of them. Because they never know when will they get caught and when will be the last time they’ll see each other. Making every meeting worthwhile; always making sure to make memories that will last until they meet again. 

/// 

As all of that was happening, Jisoo and Junhui were just watching everything _unfold_ in front of them. They watched how Seungcheol and Jeonghan became more responsible as they took the role of looking out for everyone in the group. The two always makes sure everyone is having fun and enjoying the time they spend together. 

The brothers watched as Soonyoung and Jihoon went from cat-and-dog to partners-in-everything. They suddenly became the ideal team, as they are both very smart and talented. Jisoo and Junhui also watched how Wonwoo always keeps an eye on their youngest cousin while the latter _unconsciously_ becomes dependent on him. 

They are very happy for their cousins and friends but they can’t help to still have that _fear_ always lingering at the back of their minds. 

“Hyung?” Junhui tentatively uttered after a while of just sitting under the big tree with his brother. 

Jisoo looks at him questioningly as he notices the slight tone of sadness. “Why? Is there something wrong?” 

The younger stares at the other six not too far away from them then he sighs dejectedly. “It’s just… I can’t help but to wish everything will always be okay.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Look at them… we both know how much we all mean to everyone else but we also know that they mean more to each other.” Junhui gestures his hand to Seungcheol and Jeonghan then to Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

Jisoo instantly knew what his brother meant. “Oh… yeah. Wonwoo and Mingyu too.” He kept on staring at them before a sad smile graces his lips, “I just wish to have more days like this. You know, watching them smiling and laughing with each other because it makes me happy as well.” 

“I hate to say this but…” Junhui uttered as he frowns, “Once our parents find out that we’ve been sneaking for more than a year now, we’re all going to face a bad punishment.” 

“Even more so if the Council finds out they have feelings for each other. The consequence would get worse and might even be painful.”Jisoo added with disappointment. 

Silence took over as they both realize how painful the punishment will be. However, all they can do _right_ _now_ is to let them have their alone time being happy and basking in the _warmth_ their little family had brought into their lives. Might as well just enjoy and _keep_ _in_ _memory_ all the smiles and laughter that they most probably won’t be seeing in the _near_ _future_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far... thank you so much!!! Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> This is our first chaptered fic here so we're nervous about posting this >,< lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


	4. Where it all ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◤ Hi there! We made a ❝Meet the Characters❞ trailer for this!  
> If you have time, kindly watch it here ⇢ [Meet the Characters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QAOM6ceJW4) ◢
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – turning 12yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – turning 11yrs old
> 
> Mingyu – 10yrs old 

Everything was okay until the guards caught them and had instantly informed their parents. The Royals weren’t supposed to get mad since it’s nothing too big, just young boys wanting to explore the world beyond their kingdoms. However, the Council found out that both 1st-in-lines were starting to develop deep emotions to each other so they bestowed punishment for all of them. 

And no, they weren’t against same-sex relationships, its okay as long as it’s within their kingdom but not when they fall for someone from another kingdom. They are trying to avoid kingdoms merging because they are afraid they might go against them.

 **[The Trial Day]**  

All members of The Council, The Royals for White Quartz and Black Seren, and the eight princes were present at the Court House as it is the day for the Council to announce the punishment. 

The Higher Ups are sitting at the front facing the rest of them; people from White Quartz are sitting on the left side while the ones from Black Seren are on the right side. The princes from each kingdom are all quiet, looking anywhere but the older ones; the saddest looks and puffy eyes are evident on their faces. 

The Council Advisor went up in the middle before speaking with an even tone. “Today, we are gathered to be informed of the final judgment for the eight princes who did not act in accordance with the Higher Law no.526. As I call your name, may you kindly stand up from your seat to hear your sentence.” 

Then a coordinator handed a scroll to him, “From Black Seren Kingdom, Prince Seungcheol.” 

Seungcheol glance at his brothers and cousins then at Soonyoung and Wonwoo on the other side until his eyes landed on Jeonghan who’s looking at his feet. He then looks at his parents who are gesturing for him to stand up so, with one last look on Jeonghan, he sighs as he stands up. 

The highest member of the Council then spoke, “The Council had decided to give you another chance and so, I bestow upon you the position of being the future Grand Duke of Black Seren as Prince Jihoon shall take the place of being the future king.” 

Seungcheol just bowed his head as he already expected his punishment but what he didn’t expect was for Jihoon to suddenly stand up from his seat beside him. 

“Kindly excuse me, dear sir. But I don’t think it was the right punishment for my brother as it was not his or anyone’s fault to fall in love.” the younger argued as nicely as he can. 

“That might be true but it was clearly stated on the Higher Law that such thing is not allowed and we all know that he should know that since it’s the first thing your educators teach you. So if you may, please take your seat, dear Prince.” 

Jihoon isn’t one to back out if it’s for his loved ones so he took a breath and said, “Then if that’s the case, I will have to turn down the offer of being the next king of Black Seren.” 

Everyone in the Court House gasps, not just because he was the first Prince to decline the offer but also for his bravery to stand up for his brother and to utter such words. 

The Council had a moment of deliberation then, “If that is what you must then we shall consider it as your punishment. I now bestow you the duty of becoming the future Grand Prince of Black Seren and by the virtue of the Higher Law, Prince Mingyu shall be the next king.”

Jihoon acknowledges it by bowing then together with his older brother, they took their seat again. The Council Advisor clears his throat, “Now, may I call on Prince Jeonghan of White Quartz kingdom.” 

Jeonghan was lost in his own thoughts so Soonyoung squeezes his hand. The older looks at him then he gestures he was being asked to stand up so he stands up as he took a heavy sigh. 

“The Council also decided to give you another chance so in accordance of the Higher Law, I bestow you the position of being White Quartz’ future Grand Duke as Prince Wonwoo shall take the responsibility of being the next king.” 

Jeonghan absentmindedly bows because he didn’t care about his future position. All he cares about are the people who made his childhood memorable especially the _one_ who made him feel at _home_. 

The Council Advisor once again spoke, “May we request for Prince Jeonghan to keep on standing as we also would like to ask Prince Soonyoung, Prince Wonwoo and all the Princes from Black Seren to stand up as well. For the Council has settled on a punishment for sneaking out to the Sacred Hill without the Royals’ consent.” 

The seven princes stood up one by one then the highest member of the Council declares. “As a punishment for each prince, as of today, all your future actions will be restricted and shall be limited within your kingdom. All of you shall have the minimum of two Royal Guards each; they will always be with you whenever and wherever you go. However, they are not allowed to enter your room unless needed.” 

The young princes couldn’t do anything but to just acknowledge it by bowing their heads but before they can sit again, the Council member once again spoke. 

“We don’t want you to think that we are _that_ terrible so we will grant you a day at the Sacred Hill. Tomorrow, just the eight of you with no guards starting at sunrise and will end at sunset. However, after tomorrow you will not be allowed to go visit the Sacred Hill anymore and your punishment shall commence.” 

 **[The End]**  

The eight boys were already there at exactly six in the morning. They are all sitting side by side as they watch the sky turn from orange to blue. No one’s making any sound; all of them are just staring at the view in front of them. Eight pairs of eyes are glistening with unshed tears; trying their best to not think that this will be the last day they’ll see each other. 

Once the sky turned blue, Seungcheol, being the eldest, took the initiative to start a conversation. “I… uhh…” he stuttered then he sighs, “I know we’re not in the mood to do anything today. I understand what everyone is feeling right now. But then… shouldn’t we make this day the most memorable one?” 

Jisoo looks at him, “He’s right guys. We should not think of anything negative today. Let’s seize this day for all its worth.” then he looks at Junhui, silently asking for help, which the latter gladly did so as he stood up and stretched. 

“Come on, you guys! Start warming up as we shall play all day long!” Junhui did his best to smile brightly, “Come on up, Soonie! Release all your energy today!”  ****then he pulls Mingyu up, “You too Gyunie! Be the hyper kid that you are!”

Mingyu also tried his best to grin at his older cousin. Once on his feet, he pulls Wonwoo up as well. “Let’s go Wonton hyungie!” 

As soon as the older was standing up, Mingyu pokes him on the shoulder as he exclaims, “Tag! You’re it hyungie!!!” then he ran away that brought a smile on Wonwoo’s face as he ran after him. 

“Oh come on you guys! Wait for me!”  ****Junhui shouted as he also ran after the two but not before giving a look at his brother.

Jisoo understood instantly so he gave Seungcheol an encouraging smile then he squeezed Jeonghan’s shoulder. He gave Jihoon and Soonyoung a pat on the head before running after the three. 

And silence envelops the four as they continue to sit there watching the other four playing. After a few moments, Jihoon broke the silence by standing up; the other three looks at him. 

“We’re just gonna be under the big tree. Come on, Youngie.” he uttered while looking at Soonyoung then he turns around and starts to walk towards the tree. The latter immediately walks after him, leaving the two oldest alone. 

/// 

The moment Soonyoung turned around, Seungcheol immediately grabs Jeonghan’s hand intertwining it with his. There was a moment of silence until the latter softly stutters, “If only we didn’t get caught… if only I was ca-careful th-that day… th-then the guards wo-wouldn’t have found out…” 

The former lifts his chin so he can look at him in the eyes. “Hey, it’s not anyone’s fault. It’s not your fault Hannie. Maybe… its just fate, you know? Maybe… this is just a test to know how strong our friendship is… how strong we all are. So please, don’t blame yourself. You’ve been careful enough, Hannie.” Jeonghan all but sobs, “Bu-but…” 

“No buts, Hannie. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. Unfortunately, it happened too soon and when we least expected it. Believe me, I know how much it hurts but… we don’t really have any choice but to follow their orders.” Seungcheol dejectedly sighed. 

The younger frowns, “Is it so wrong to fall in love, huh? Is it wrong to find someone who you love and loves you back? Is it because of our age? But age doesn’t matter anyway! I know what I feel and I know its true! I know for sure that it’s not about our genders since there’s a lot like us in our kingdom. So what is it!?” he exclaimed frustratingly. 

Seungcheol moves to hug him, he caresses the younger’s long hair. “Its none of that, Hannie. I, personally, don’t know the reason yet. But I know for sure that there is one. Remember what Wonwoo once said? Everything happens for a reason. A reason we may not know now but someday we will. From what I can remember, it's from your mother, am I right?” 

Jeonghan nods his head so the other continues, “See? We just have to wait and get older so we can find out whatever that reason is.” 

“Bu-but… how about… us? Wh-what will ha-happen to us, Cheollie?” the younger cried out.

The older tightens his hold as his tears started to fall as well **.** “I… I ho-honestly do-don’t kn-know… but what I’m sure of is that… you mean so much to me and I can’t let you go. If it was up to me… I don’t want to ever let you go. I don’t want you to forget me. I hate to think that you might find someone better than me. Someone who would make you feel at home, mo-more th-than me.” 

Jeonghan pulls back a little; he cups the other’s face. “Do you trust me, Cheollie?”  ****the latter nods.

“Good. I know we’re still young or whatever. But trust me when I say that you mean so much to me and I don’t want anyone else but you. How can I forget you when you gave me so much to remember?” he softly added as tears kept on falling from his eyes. 

Seungcheol leans his forehead to him then he whispers but enough for the other to hear. “I ha-hate to do th-this bu-but… I… I’ll le-let you go. For now. I don’t want you to get tied with someone who can’t give you the assurance of a lifetime commitment.”

He intertwines their hands again, “However, when we see each other again… I promise you, I will never let you go again. Ever.” he squeezes their hands as more tears fell. “I’m so-sorry Ha-hannie. I re-really am. I do-don’t want to le-let you g-go bu-but I also don’t want to be se-selfish.” 

Seungcheol took a deep breath as he chokes on his words. “Tr-trust me, my angel. You will always mean everything to me. I won’t even dare to look at anyone else. Even if we don’t see each other again… I want you to know… until my last breath, I have only loved one person. And that person is you, Jeonghan. My Hannie… my one and only angel. I love you.” 

Jeonghan hugs him _as tight as he can_ which the older return with more intensity then they cry their hearts out in each other’s arms. It lasted until no more tears are falling from both of their eyes. Jeonghan was the one who pulled away, his hands on Seungcheol’s neck while the latter’s on his waist. 

He breathes deeply before saying, “Can we… pretend that everything’s fine just for today? I… want us to be just the way we are… or used to be… for the very last time. So I can… try… to let you go as well.” ****there’s that saddest smile again on Seungcheol’s lips as he nods his head.

 **[Under the big tree…]**  

Once he reaches the other side, Jihoon instantly took a sit, his back leaning on the trunk with his eyes closed. Soonyoung quietly sat beside him, leaving no space between them. He stares at Jihoon intently; doing his best to keep hold of every feature the younger have. 

From his eyebrows to his crescent-like eyes to his medium-length eyelashes that softly brushes his face to his nose that the older likes to pinch to his pinkish plump lips. Soonyoung unconsciously lightly brush his fingers on Jihoon’s cheek and _just like that_ , the first tear fell from the younger’s eyes. 

Soonyoung promptly brushes the tear away with his thumb as he softly whispers. “Open your eyes, Hoonie.” 

Jihoon slowly did, as he stares at the older’s eyes. Soonyoung tried his best to smile as he caresses the former’s face with his hands, fingers continuously brushing the tears away. “Stop crying my fairy or else I’m gonna cry as well.” 

Jihoon cups his face, “You’re already crying, idiot.” the older chuckles at that, “But I’m your idiot, my dear prince.” the younger lightly tap his cheek, “Of course you are. And forever you will be.” Jihoon couldn’t help but utter the last one with sadness. 

Soonyoung can’t help but smile sadly at that but it was instantly replaced by a teasing smile. “Forever at your service, Your Highness.” he playfully winks at the other which earned him a light smack on the head. 

He chuckles once more before pulling Jihoon in a tight hug that the latter gladly returned but _tighter_. “I’m always gonna be with you, my Hoonie. No matter what, wherever and whenever. I am with you, as I will stay in your heart until the day I die. Mark my words, Hoonie. We will see each other again and once we did, I promise you, my love… I will never, _ever_ , let you go again.”

Soonyoung sincerely uttered as tears flow endlessly from their eyes. He held Jihoon in his arms as much as he can. 

“I’m sorry, Hoonie. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything right now. I’m really sorry. I promise you, once we get older, I will do everything that I can to be with you again. Just please… do-don’t let me go. Do-don’t forget about me, Hoonie. Ple-please. Always remember that there’s someone who loves you and that’s me, Hoonie. I will always, _always,_ love you. I just have one favor from you, my fairy.” 

Soonyoung then pulls back a little as he cups Jihoon’s face. “Please wait for me, Hoonie. I may sound selfish but please don’t fall for someone else. I vow to not love anyone aside from you Hoonie. Can you do the same? Can you wait for me?” the older pleaded while staring straight at the younger’s eyes. 

Jihoon took a breath before staring back, “O-of co-course, Youngie.” he tried his best to hold back his tears, “I will wait for you and yes, I vow to not love anyone aside from you too. You will forever be in my heart and mind, Youngie. No matter what may happen tomorrow and the days after that, I’ll be waiting for you. And as early as now, I want you to know that… I can’t wait to see you again.” 

He took another breath as his tears flow once again. “I will miss you every second of every day until I can be with you again.” he caressed Soonyoung’s face; tracing every feature, making sure he memorize every single one. 

“Kindly do me a favor as well, my Soonyoung. Please stay the same; stay the way you are right now. Because I want to remember you as that annoying energetic boy who has the most beautiful smile in the world. Your smile is my favorite, Youngie and whenever I remember your smile, it would make me smile as well. So please, continue on smiling so I can continue to smile as well.” 

He did his best to show a genuine smile. “Will you do that for me, my love?” Soonyoung intertwines their hands, “Anything for you, my fairy.” then he kisses the back of Jihoon’s hands. 

The latter smiles again, “I love you, my Soonyoung… my Youngie… my Hoshi.” he returns the gesture of kissing both the back of the older’s hands.

“Ho…shi?” ****Soonyoung tilted his head in confusion that made the younger chuckle at how cute he looks. “It means Star in Japanese.” the former narrows his eyes, “Star?”

“Yes, Youngie. You are a star, MY star.” Jihoon emphasized that earned him a bright smile from the other. 

“Because I want you to remember that despite being in this situation, we are still under the same sky, we are still looking at the same sun, moon, and stars. So whenever you miss me, just look for the brightest star and remember that I’m staring at that as well.” he explained as he tightened their hands. 

Soonyoung smiles genuinely as he nods his head. “Now, I know we should be bonding with them but can we have a few more hours with just the two of us?” ****Jihoon returns the smile as he moves to sit in front of him so the older can give him a back hug that made Soonyoung delighted so he gladly did.

**[Last Memorabilia]**  

The eight boys spent the day creating memories that they’d keep in their hearts forever. The day was spent by playing, eating, taking pictures and naps in between. When Jisoo notice that the sun was about to set, he gathers all of them in a circle. 

They held each other’s hands tightly, afraid to let go of the person beside them, scared to let go of the people that have become a family to them. For the first few minutes, they’re just holding hands, looking at each other, memorizing what the others look like so they wouldn’t forget. 

And just like the first time they met, Soonyoung was the first one to talk. Tears are already flowing from his eyes but he managed to croak out. “Re-remember our promise to each other?”

The others nod their head as more tears fell. “No matter what happens, no matter where we are, we will always have each other in our hearts… until there’s no more tomorrow. We may not be together anymore… but we must always remind ourselves that we still have each other in our hearts. Okay?”

Soonyoung tried his best to give them an assuring smile but they all knew it’s kind of hard to believe now. Still, they nodded with the best smile they can muster at the moment. 

For one last time, Soonyoung held out his thumb and just like before, the others followed as well. Once the last one closed his thumb at the top, with all his might, Soonyoung tried to say out loud, “Always together!”  ****then together, the eight princes, exclaims with all their heart, “Forever!”

In the background, the sun was setting slowly as if trying to help them be together  _a little bit longer_. However, _everything has an ending_. And the moon needs its time to shine. 

The moment the sky turned dark, the guards are already waiting for them at the side. The eight boys gave each other the tightest hugs possible then for the last time, the tightest group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far... thank you so much!!! Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> This is our first chaptered fic here so we're nervous about posting this >,< lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


	5. Of aftermaths and new environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳This chapter is heavily inspired by this Tagalog song which my sister and I ~roughly~ translated to English though the original lyrics are much more heartbreakingly beautiful.↵
> 
> ❝I'm sorry if I'll make my heart rest for now,  
> It got tired of waiting.  
> So for the last seconds that I'm hugging you,  
> Can I pretend that you're still mine?
> 
> [pre-chorus]  
> I will hope until it all comes back  
> I'll still hope even though it hurts.
> 
> [chorus]  
> Because I might see you again  
> When the next morning comes, when the night passes.  
> And if I won't force myself of something that isn't meant to be mine,  
> Maybe I can make it come back.
> 
> You're free now, you're free.
> 
> I'll put down my sword and back out from the fight  
> Not because I'm a coward but because I love you.  
> It's hard to fight the swords of time  
> If I'll force it, its just going to hurt more.
> 
> [repeat pre-chorus and chorus]
> 
> You're free now, you're free.❞
> 
> — Malaya by Moira Dela Torre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳If there are Filipino readers out there, hi! Kindly listen to Malaya by Moira Dela Torre for more feels Ü↵
> 
> ◤ Hi there! We made a ❝Meet the Characters❞ trailer for this!  
> If you have time, kindly watch it here ⇢ [Meet the Characters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QAOM6ceJW4) ◢
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

sEver since that day, the Royals for each kingdom as per the Council’s rules, have been stricter of the boys to the point, they are not allowed to go outside the palace anymore. They are all stuck in the same place making them suffocated and just like that, eight princes started to deteriorate like flowers that had not been watered for a long time. They all became moody and serious, their smiles and laughter weren’t there anymore. They all became unhappy despite the fact that their parents are trying to give them everything to distract them from what happened. 

/// 

Since then Seungcheol became very serious in studying and took all his attention to every sport there is. Jihoon became even colder than before and turned his attention to music. It became even more impossible for him to go out of his room. He became very interested in astronomy that he requested to have his own telescope in his room. 

Mingyu, on the other hand, suddenly became a quiet kid who’s always inside his room reading a book. He wasn’t a hyper boy anymore considering the fact that his two brothers, especially his Cheol hyung who used to be his playmate, suddenly became serious; leaving him with no choice but to focus on his studies and his extra lessons meant to develop him to be fit as the next King. 

Jisoo and Junhui turned from being the friendly brothers to being aloof with strangers as they both didn’t want to be attached to anyone anymore. They focused on their lessons and tried their best to be there for their cousins instead. Jisoo was often with his same-aged cousin because he knew the older is overworking himself just to forget. 

While Junhui often visits Jihoon in his room as much as he can, to show the younger he’s not alone and to also fulfill his promise to his same-aged friend of protecting and taking care of his cousin until they meet again. Both of them also try their best to distract their youngest cousin by playing with him whenever he was in the mood. 

/// 

The Queen knocks on his eldest son’s room. “Seungcheol? Are you inside?” she heard a faint yes so she went in. “Good afternoon, Seungcheol.” 

The boy stood up from his couch and bowed, “Good afternoon as well, mother. Please take a seat.” he gestures for the other couch. “Did I do something wrong again?” he instantly asked as they both sat facing each other. 

His mother frowns, “Why would you think that?” he shrugs, “The last time you visited me in my room was before that… you know… day. And it’s been weeks since then so…”

She heard the sudden change of tone from her eldest son. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I visited you because I heard you’ve been doing good with your studies and I want to personally congratulate you with that.” the Queen softly responded. 

“Oh… thank you, mother.” Seungcheol replied sheepishly. “I also heard that you’ve been into sports lately.” his mother added. 

“Oh that… uhm yes. I think its time for me to learn different sports since it would help me shape my body for the long run.” his mother smiles, “Glad to know you’re already thinking of your future. It will really help you, son.” 

His mother then stands up, “I have to go but if there is anything you want, don’t hesitate to ask for it, alright?” Seungcheol nods, “Yes mother. Thank you.” 

/// 

“Jihoon, son, why don’t you go out of your room more often?” the Queen asked as she settled on a single chair across her son. 

“We’re not allowed to go out the palace, mother. And there’s nothing to do inside anyway, I’d rather stay in my room instead. Thank you for your concern, mother.” he responded uninterested but he didn’t mean to; he loves his mother dearly however, it was already the nth time she asked him within three days and its already tickling his nerves. 

His mother understood though, she knew what his son is going through so she just sighed. “Is there anything you want?” Jihoon perks up at that; it was the only question he wanted his mother to ask him. 

“Actually, there is, mother.” the older one asked what is it and he instantly answers, “The best telescope there is!” 

It was the first time she heard her second-son this enthusiastic since that fateful day. Though it’s not as enthusiastic as she hoped, at least there’s still some and it made her wonder. 

 _What’s with the telescope that her son suddenly showed a little enthusiasm after weeks of not talking to anyone?_  

/// 

Mingyu felt a hand caressing his hair, he slowly opens his eyes and his mother was looking at him softly. “Hi baby, good morning.” 

He yawns before responding, “Good morning, mother. May I ask why you are here?” then his eyes widen, “Am I late for class? Or did I forgot I have class today?” he exclaimed as he sat up. 

The Queen chuckles, “No baby, it’s a Saturday. Relax, Mingyu. I just got back from my trip and I wanted to see my baby. Is that wrong?” he yawns once more before answering, “Of course not, mother. And oh, welcome back. How was your trip?”

“Thank you, son. It was okay. Greece was beautiful. We can go there next time, together with your older brothers and cousins.” his mother suggested, waiting for the hyper kid to respond but all she got was a nod. 

“Okay. I think that would be nice.” the Queen was speechless by the lack of enthusiasm from her son so she just hugged him and was thankful that he hugged back though not _as tight as he used to_.

**[Few months passed…]**

Jisoo had just finished all his lessons for the day so he decided to pay Seungcheol a visit. He went to his room but he was not there so he walks towards the only place the older goes to whenever he’s not in his room, the sports hall. 

Once he got inside, Jisoo instantly saw the other playing basketball on his own. Even from where he stood, he can clearly see how tired the older is yet he’s still dribbling and shooting the ball, adamantly ignoring his body aching for rest. Jisoo let out an exasperated sigh as he walks towards his cousin. 

He picks up the ball; Seungcheol blinks at him then ask for the ball. “No. Its time for you to rest.” the older tried to get the ball but he failed, “Come on, Jisoo. Give it back.” 

Seungcheol demanded as he kept on trying to reach for the ball but the younger kept on dodging his attempts. Frustrated, Seungcheol raises his arms, “Fine! I’m just gonna play tennis then!” 

He then turns around but before he can walk away, Jisoo held his wrist. “Stop this Cheol. Your body is _screaming_ rest right now. _Please_ listen to it before you pass out.” he worriedly uttered. 

“You don’t have lessons today so that means you’ve been playing ever since you woke up. I know for one that you haven’t eaten since breakfast considering I didn’t see you at lunch. Come on, Cheol. You _need_ rest and you _need_ to eat.” the older loudly sighed then he turned around, making Jisoo let go of his wrist.

He looks at the younger tiredly, “Let me do this, Shua. I _need_ this. I need to _distract_ myself or else I might _just run away_.” he slumps on the floor with a huff. 

 **“** I’m getting _suffocated_ by this place, Shua. It used to be comfortable but now… it feels like _prison_ to me. I just… _I don’t know_ how to distract myself anymore. We’re not even allowed to leave the palace. I… _just,_ _please_ … let me do this.” Seungcheol exasperatedly uttered. 

Jisoo couldn’t help but to pity his cousin, he understands very well how he feels and he actually agrees. So with a sigh, “Okay. But please, don’t overwork yourself too much. I know for sure that _he_ wouldn’t want you to get sick.” he responded meaningfully. Seungcheol just nodded his head, “Okay. Fine. I’m gonna call it a day.” 

/// 

Junhui knocks thrice on Jihoon’s door before entering without waiting for a response because he knows his cousin is drowning himself with music and he won’t hear him anyway; he just knocks out of courtesy. And of course he was right; Jihoon has his headphones on and didn’t even notice his presence. 

The older casually sat on a single chair, pulls out his book and continues studying for his lessons later that day. It was half an hour after when Jihoon finally took off his headphones; turns around and finally notices him. He was not surprised though as it was already a daily routine of the older so he just gave him a slight nod before going to his bed. 

Junhui quirks an eyebrow as he watches his cousin lay down. “Are you going to sleep?” the younger hummed. “This early? Just so you know, its just two in the afternoon.” 

Jihoon made himself comfortable before responding with a slightly muffled voice. “I don’t care. I’m sleepy. I couldn’t sleep last night.” 

His answer made the other frown, “Again? It’s already the fourth time it happened this week, Woozi. Are you sure, you’re okay?” 

Jihoon sat up on the bed abruptly, sending him death glare from across the room. “First of all, my room is not the library so you should go there to study instead. Second, I thought we already talked about _not_ using _that_ nickname. Third, we _both_ know that _nothing_ had been okay _ever since_ so stop asking that question. It’s irritating. Last, I _know_ why you’re doing all of this.”

His tone slightly changes, “And believe it or not, I appreciate it. _Really_. But _please_ , if you’re going to continue doing this then _please_ , just be quiet and _let me be_. I’ll let you do your own thing and you let me do mine.” 

Jihoon visibly sighs, “I can assure you that I’m doing _everything_ that I _can_ to function as normal as _possible_. However, it will take time, _a lot_ of time. To function like I _used_ _to s_ o _please_ , just let me be for a while, Jun-ah.” 

Junhui resigns, both his hands up as a sign of surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you be, I’ll let you do your own thing. But I will _still_ visit you here every day and _yes_ , I’ll continue to be my quiet self. I won’t bother you _unless_ you do something that a _certain_ someone wouldn’t like.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Fine, whatever. Now shush and let me sleep.” the older didn’t respond anymore and just continued studying. 

 **[On the other side…]**  

Jeonghan used to have long and shiny hair but as soon as he woke up the day after the trial, he immediately asked their resident barber to cut his hair as short as possible. He also became very silent and his famous angelic smile had been long gone. Aside from studying, he diverted his attention on arts; painting became his outlet. No one dared to question him about the sudden transformation as he also chose to ignore the worried looks he receives from his brother and cousin. 

Speaking of his brother, Wonwoo had no choice but to have extra lessons to develop his knowledge and skills to be the future King of their kingdom. Before he was just quiet and shy but after that day, he became a cold-hearted person. He doesn’t talk to anyone unless he needs something and if it is very important. The only ones he willingly talks to are his brothers and cousins. His eyes were void of any emotion and he always has an unreadable expression on his face. Apart from his lessons, he let himself be drowned by his books and at some point, he started to write. 

Next, to Jeonghan’s transformation, Soonyoung’s sudden change shocked the palace. However, no one still dared to ask. He’s still the happy prince everyone knew but anyone who knows him before can easily point out, it wasn’t as genuine as it used to. There are those days when the servants would catch him silently crying in his room. Sometimes whenever he thinks he’s alone, he wouldn’t speak at all and was just staring blankly at something. Anyone can see the sadness in his eyes but once anyone acknowledges him, his “bright” personality comes back in a blink of an eye. Dancing then became his outlet for his feelings, as he also got interested in music. 

/// 

The moment Jeonghan opened his eyes, he instantly asked his Royal Servant to call the barber. When everything was settled and he was sitting on the chair facing the window, “Cut it the shortest you can.” 

The barber and the servants gasp, “Wh-what? I-I me-mean, yes young master.” the barber stammered before getting ready to cut the shiniest long hair he had seen. Once he felt the barber move, he closes his eyes and wills himself that it’s the _right thing_ to do. 

After a while, he heard someone spoke, “It’s done, dear prince.” he stood up and walk towards the mirror; at first, he didn’t recognize himself then he smiles pitifully at his reflection. _This is it, Jeonghan. Time to forget._  

At that moment, the door burst open revealing Soonyoung who’s still in his pajamas. He acknowledges the servants who are there, “Good morning everybody!” which they returned back with respect. 

Soonyoung walks towards the bed, “Eh? Where’s Jeonghan hyung?” he asked the others who kept quiet that earned them a confused look from the young prince. 

Jeonghan who was just watching the scene clears his throat that made everyone look at him; Soonyoung who just notice his presence had his eyes wide. 

Jeonghan looks at the servants, “You guys can go now. Kindly tell everyone to not disturb us for a while except for Wonwoo. Thank you.” the servants bowed and scrambled to get out of the room. 

Once they’re the only ones in the room, the oldest flops on the couch lazily. “Sit down, Soonyoung.” 

Upon hearing his name, the younger flinch and instantly sat across. “Okay, first of all, are you really Hannie hyung? What happened to your hair? What are you thinking when you asked them to cut it? And why is it so short?” the younger exclaimed with hand gestures. 

“Calm down, Soonie.” Jeonghan calmly said, ignoring his questions. “How can I when you…” he gestures the other's hair, “look like that?” 

The older frowns at him, “Why? Doesn’t it look good on me?” Soonyoung visibly sighs, “It is. But… ugh! You know what I mean hyung.” 

Jeonghan lets out a resigned sigh, “I know.” he paused; his cousin remained quiet giving him the time to gather his thoughts. “It’s just that… I think this is the best way to… forget.” 

Soonyoung tilts his head, “For… get? You want to forget… them?” the older looks up, “N-no, of course not. Well… at least not _all_ of them…” 

The younger was about to protest, when he continues, “I know… I _shouldn’t_ … even more so, I _know_ I… _can’t_ …” he tiredly sighs, “Still I can at least try… maybe not him… but the memories…” 

A tear fell, which he instantly wiped. “It hurts, Soonie. It hurts so much.” he felt the couch dipped beside him then he was enveloped in a tight hug. 

“I know, hyung. Believe me, I know.” Soonyoung whispered through his hair, he could hear the younger’s voice break and just like cue, tears suddenly flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. 

He hugs him back and they both cried in each other’s arms, letting out the pain yet at the same time, gaining strength from the other. 

 _All the while, a certain prince was standing by the door. They didn’t notice his presence so he just stood there watching the whole scenario unfold. His heart clenched at the sight of the two most important people in his life crying their hearts out. It hurt him more when he realized he couldn’t do anything to make the pain go away._  

///

Wonwoo was just in his room; casually reading on his bed when the door creaks open and his Royal Servant pokes his head. “Excuse me, Prince Wonwoo?” said prince didn’t look up from his book but if you looked closely, he tilted his head just a tiny bit. 

Good thing the servant was already used to it so he took it as a sign that he was listening so he went inside. “Pardon me for disturbing your reading time but the Queen had requested for your presence at the library.” 

The statement lingered for a while until a book was close; the servant bowed and stepped aside to open the door widely. Wonwoo places the book on the bedside table and walks out the room; he strides towards the library without acknowledging anyone’s presence.

Once he got inside, there was no one inside except for his mother who was casually sitting with a book on hand. It looks like she’s into the book that she didn’t felt his presence just yet so he stood by the door silently, making no sound to announce him being there. It didn’t take long as the Queen was about to reach for her tea when she roamed her eyes and it landed on her second-son. 

Her eyes soften as she closes the book and stands up, “Hi there, my Wonwoo. Come on, take a sit.” she gestures the space beside her, Wonwoo obliged without a word. 

The Queen then took his hand with a gentle smile, “How are you? Are your lessons, okay?” Wonwoo stares at her before nodding his head a little bit. “Oh, that’s good.” 

The Queen caresses his face with a frown, “Why don’t you go out of your room, once in a while, son? You look so pale.” the young prince just stared at her that made her frown even more. 

“Wonwoo, please talk to me. I’m your mother, I won’t hurt you.” he just continued staring at her with no emotion. 

The Queen was about to say something else when they heard a knock then it opened just enough for a head to poke in, “Nonuuuuuu? Where are youuuu?” 

A slanted pair of eyes roamed around until it landed on the couch, “Oh! I didn’t know you’re here, Queen. I’m sorry. I’ll just--" he was about to close the door when the older woman spoke. 

“No, it’s okay. Come in, Soonyoung.” the young boy went inside then bowed to the Queen before standing in front of his cousin. She smiles warmly at him, “May I ask why are you looking for him?” 

The boy sheepishly grins at her, “Oh… it’s just that… it’s already two in the afternoon and it’s usually the time when he lets me distract him from reading.” 

Then he turns towards his cousin, “Am I right, Nonu?” said person just stared at him, but Soonyoung didn’t bulge. 

“Nonu! Stop staring at me like that!” he lets out the infamous puppy look that earned him a panicking Wonwoo. “Wa-wait. Do-don’t cry, Soonie. I didn’t mean it, I promise! I’m sorry!” Wonwoo instantly stood up and hugged him. 

The older one hugged back, “Okay.” then he grins at the Queen subtly, who was surprised to hear his son talking and seeing him let out an emotion  _after so long._

Soonyoung let go of the hug, “Can I borrow him, Your Royal Highness?” the Queen nodded her head, still in disbelief. 

The two princes bowed and were about to turn around when the Queen held Soonyoung’s wrist and enveloped him in a hug. 

“Thank you, Soonyoung.” she sincerely whispered; the young boy hugged her back before flashing her a gentle smile. He then went out the library, hand-in-hand with Wonwoo. 

/// 

It was one of those days when Soonyoung decides to accompany Wonwoo at the library. The latter was just reading a book while the older was quietly sitting by the window, staring blankly at the sky. Silence envelops the room except for the occasional turning of the page coming from the younger. The stillness doesn’t bother them anymore; it was comfortable, to say the least. 

A few more minutes had passed when it was broken by a knock before a servant stepped inside. “Prince Sooyoung? It’s time for your music lesson.” 

Wonwoo watches how his cousin closes his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, before turning towards the servant. When he opens his eyes, Wonwoo saw how it instantly switched from darkness to fake brightness. 

It made him frown but he kept quiet; Soonyoung nods his head at the servant, “Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” Once the servant left the room, “Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked as he made eye contact with the other. 

Soonyoung smiles, “Of course, I am.” the younger visibly sighs, “Fine, but remember that I’m just here for you, alright?” the older nods still with the smile Wonwoo hates. 

He stood up and walked towards the door, “Come on, I’ll walk you to your class.” Soonyoung grins at him, “Thanks, my dearest Wonie!” 

/// 

Then came a day when Wonwoo couldn’t stand seeing his cousin pretend anymore as it brought him more pain. So he became the brave one to ask him that one question everyone was dreading to know the answer. 

It happened one afternoon when they are both in the older’s room just minding their own business while sitting beside each other on the bed. Soonyoung was lying down with his eyes closed as Wonwoo reads beside him. The latter braces himself for his question; he closes the book quietly before taking a deep breath. 

“Why are you pretending to be happy even though you’re in pain?” he softly asked. He thought Soonyoung wouldn’t answer because of the long silence that had enveloped them but the other then softly responded, “I promised _him_.” 

A pause then he opens his eyes staring at the ceiling as he continues, “I promised my fairy that I’d _try_ my best to stay just the way I am…” another pause. “Or _was_.” 

A sigh escaped his lips, “I promised him that no matter what happens I’d always smile because it’s his favorite thing in the world and that whenever he would think of my smile, it will automatically make him smile as well. His words, not mine.” 

He took a deep breath as tears are threatening to fall. “That’s why I try _so_ _hard_... even though it’s _so_ painful... I _need_ to do it… _for_ _him_.” 

Wonwoo was then greeted with the saddest smile he had ever seen on his cousin’s face. It made his heart sting with more pain so he hugs the older and whispers, “Cry Soonie. Let it out. _Please_." Without warning, he just felt his shirt getting wet as Soonyoung grabs him as if his life depended on him. 

/// 

_When Wonwoo came back to his room that day, he decided that he would do everything and anything for his older brother’s angelic smile and his cousin’s genuine smile to appear again. Maybe not soon but someday, he’ll make sure of it._

**[5 years later…]**

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – between 12 to 16yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – between 11 to 15yrs old
> 
> Seokmin, Mingyu & Minghao – between 10 to 14yrs old
> 
> Seungkwan & Hansol – between 9 to 13yrs old
> 
> Chan – between 8 to 12yrs old 

_All throughout those 5 years of not seeing each other or even hearing anything from the other side…_  

 **[Black Seren Kingdom]**  

Seokmin and Minghao came to Mingyu’s dull life two years after the trial; the two were newcomers in their palace since both of their parents had attained a higher job in the kingdom. As the three of them are all the same age, they instantly clicked and became the best of friends. The arrival of the two made Mingyu’s bright personality come back to life; they were in the same classes and Seokmin was the first one to approach the prince. 

/// 

“Excuse me, Your Highness.” Seokmin said as he stood in front of Mingyu’s desk. The latter looks up from the book he was reading, “Uhm, yes?” 

“Do you have a few seconds to spare? I would just like to introduce myself. That is… if I’m not disturbing you.” the former continued hesitantly. 

He receives a curt nod in return so he took that as a sign to introduce himself, “Hi! My name is Lee Seokmin and I’m new here. My parents luckily were chosen to serve in the palace so here I am. My birthday is on the 18th of February which makes me 12 years old.” he finished it with a bright smile. 

It looks familiar to Mingyu that made him frown. The other boy panics, “Oh! Did I say something wrong? Oh, my. I’m so sorry Your Highness! I didn’t mean to!” 

The look on his face made Mingyu laugh as Seokmin’s voice suddenly went high and his eyes went so wide, he thought it would come out. “Wh-what?” the other asked completely baffled. 

When his laughter subsided, Mingyu gently smiled. “Relax, Seokmin-ssi. You didn’t say anything wrong. I just… remembered something. Anyway! It’s nice to meet you! As you know, my name is Mingyu and my birthday is every 6th of April which makes me 12 years old as well!” 

The bright smile returns, “If it’s not too much to ask, can we be friends?” Mingyu was delighted, to say the least, it was the first time someone took the initiative to ask him that. “Of course!” 

“Yey! Thank you so much, Prince Mingyu!” Mingyu frowns at that, “Hey, if we’re gonna be friends, then you should just call me Mingyu instead.” 

Seokmin scratches his head, “Oh okay… Mingyu.” the latter smiles at him again, “That’s better!” 

Suddenly there was another boy beside Seokmin, “Hey, did you forgot about me?” the latter turns to him, “Minghao! Of course not! Here, let me introduce you to Mingyu.” 

Then he looks at said person, “Mingyu-ah, this is Minghao! He’s my childhood friend and his parents also got chosen to serve the palace. He’s still 11 years old since his birthday is on November 7.” 

Minghao bows his head, “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Prince Mingyu.” the latter gave him a grin, “Nice to meet you, Minghao! Kindly drop the formalities, we are all friends now so let’s call each other by our names!” the former nods with a grin. 

/// 

Ever since that day, Mingyu was back to his cheerful personality. He often hangs out with Seokmin and Minghao; his usual hyper-self turned back on. He smiles and laughs more often now, which makes Jisoo and Junhui proud of him. After all, he is still a young boy who needs to enjoy his teenage years even after going through all the hard times. Seungcheol, though not saying it out loud, is very thankful that those two became his youngest brother’s support. _At least, one of them is back._  

///

Seungcheol was quietly observing Mingyu playing badminton with his friends at the palace garden; he was hiding behind a tall tree when someone spoke beside him. It would’ve startled him if it weren’t for the soft voice. 

“He’s back.” Seungcheol nods solemnly, “I know and _I’m glad._ He shouldn’t be jailed in the past like the rest of us. He’s still young for that.” the voice responds with concern, “You shouldn’t be jailed in the past too, Cheol.” 

Seungcheol sighs, “We already talked about this, Shua.” the other was about to argue but the former cut him off, “I should be the one saying that, y’know? Don’t be jailed in the past just like I am, _Jisoo._ It applies to you _and Junhui_ as well. Jihoon included but _I know_ how stubborn my brother is so I won’t question that.” 

He lets out a heavy sigh, “But _you?_ And _Junhui?_ You don’t deserve to be jailed in the past. _I know_ , I know. Both of you are just looking out for us but… _don’t you think_ it’s about time for the both of you to _look out for yourself_ as well?” 

Seungcheol held Jisoo’s hands, “I appreciate _everything_ you’ve done and is doing for me, _for us_. But it’s time for you _to take care_ of yourself, _to focus_ on yourself. Can you do that, please?” 

“You know I can’t do that, Cheol. We’re like brothers here and I just can’t… _I can’t_ see you suffering all by yourself.” Jisoo argued, still with his soft voice. 

The older sighs once again, “Alright, fine. _But!_ Promise me, you’ll think of yourself as well. If you find something or _someone_ that makes you happy… _don’t_ let go of it, okay?” Jisoo warmly smiled, “I promise.” 

/// 

At some point, throughout those five years, Junhui became close to Minghao since they were in the same martial arts class. It’s not that hard for his walls to crumble down when the younger approached him (a year after he became friends with Mingyu) with the smile he couldn’t forget ever since. 

/// 

Junhui was minding his own business, stretching at the corner of the room all by himself; he was bending his waist forward when a shadow loomed over. He looks up and found his cousin’s friend smiling at him; he properly stood up before speaking. “Uhm, hi?” 

“Hello, Prince! You’re Mingyu’s cousin right?” said boy replied after bowing. Junhui scratches his nape, “Uhh, yes. What can I do for you?” 

The other widens his eyes for a moment before going back to smiling, “Oh! Nothing! I just want to introduce myself since I don’t really know anyone here and I just thought… that maybe… we can be friends?” 

Junhui gapes at the younger boy, _no one_ bothered to ask him to be friends because they all knew he’s been avoiding getting attach to anyone. He closes his eyes and thought of what his older brother said to him yesterday, _“Make friends, Junie. It’s time to be open again. I know for sure they wouldn’t want us to not make friends anymore.”_  

So with a sigh, he opens his eyes and smiles, “Yeah, sure. My name is Junhui. You’re Minghao, right?” Minghao’s eyes lit up as he nods enthusiastically while holding out his hand. “Yup! It’s nice to meet you!” Junhui returns the gesture, “Yeah… Nice to meet you as well.” 

/// 

Ever since that day, they’ve been practicing martial arts together whenever they’re both free and the younger is not hanging out with Mingyu and Seokmin. Speaking of the latter, Junhui was thankful of him because he was the reason why his brother is enjoying music even more. Jisoo and Seokmin became close when the younger approached him at one of their music class a year after knowing Mingyu. 

///

“Uhm… excuse me, Prince Jisoo.” a hesitant voice approached Jisoo who was reading his notes before class. Jisoo looks up from his notes; a shy boy scratching his nape greeted him. “Yes?” 

“Uhh… do you mind if I sit beside you? There’s no vacant seat anywhere else.” Jisoo looks around and indeed, the one beside him is the only one left so he nodded. 

The boy grins brightly at him, “Thank you!” Jisoo went back to his notes; after a while, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to face the other boy, “Yes?” 

“Sorry for disturbing you again. I just want to… introduce myself. I’m Lee Seokmin, 12 years old, and I’m friends with your cousin.” the boy, now with a name, smiles brightly at him with a hand held out. 

He shook hands with him as he utters, “Hi, I’m Jisoo. You’re Mingyu’s friend, along with Minghao, right?” Seokmin nods cheerfully, “Yup! We’re like the best of friends! We hang out and Mingyu’s really kind! But he said that you’re kinder than him!” 

Jisoo can’t help but to smile shyly, “Yeah, I guess so?” Seokmin nods again, “Yup! You really are! Can we be friends? I really want to be your friend!” the younger boyishly grinned at him. 

The older let out a chuckle; _now he knows why_ his cousin and he are friends. “Yeah sure, why not.” 

 **[White Quartz Kingdom]**  

When Hansol grew enough to talk and walk by himself, he became Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s anchor. Whenever he was around, the oldest of the three siblings, _somehow_ went back to his usual self. He became playful and often smiles again; on any occasion, Jeonghan is not painting in his room, he can easily be found at Hansol’s room, playing with the younger or just casually taking a nap beside him. 

On the other hand, Wonwoo’s cold demeanor instantly melts when his younger brother is with him. Just like the oldest, he often plays with him whenever he’s not studying or reading. Wonwoo can’t last a day without seeing or hearing his younger brother’s laugh. 

/// 

“Nonu hyuuuuuuuuung! I’m coming for youuuuuuuu!” the little Hansol shouted at the top of his lungs while Wonwoo is trying to keep his chuckle from behind the curtain. 

They are currently playing hide and seek in the older’s room. He could hear Hansol’s tiny footsteps running around to find him so he tried his best not to move. That was until he heard someone stumble and his younger brother’s sniff. “Ouch!” 

He immediately went out of his hiding place and speedily walks towards his brother. “Hey Sollie, what happened? Are you okay?” his brother’s head was on his knees. Wonwoo tries lifting his head until he heard the little boy giggling. 

It made him confuse until Hansol lifts his head and laughs out loud. “I found you, Nonu hyung!!!” the little boy exclaimed in between his laughter. 

Wonwoo was dumbfounded, “Wh-what?” he hears someone snickered by the door; he looks up and finds his older brother standing with a smirk. “Good job, Sollie! You’re a good actor!” Jeonghan claps his hands as he walks towards them. 

Wonwoo finally realizes what just happened. “Ya! You two!” said two just chuckles at him, “Hey! It’s not funny!” 

The youngest crawls to him then envelop him in a hug, “Sorry Nonu hyungie! Hannie hyungie told me it was the easiest way to find you.” Hansol giggled. 

Being the whipped brother that he is, Wonwoo hugs him back and chuckles as well. “Fine. You win this time, Sollie.” Jeonghan joins the hug. “He always wins, anyways.” and the three of them erupted in laughter. 

/// 

Soonyoung focused his attention on taking care of his younger brother, Chan since it makes pretending less hard for him. Though whenever he would remember that day, he would lock himself in his personal studio ( _a gift from his parents_ ) and will dance until his body gives up on him. As soon as Chan turned 8, his older brother started teaching him some basic moves that make the younger one very excited. 

/// 

It was one of those days when he doesn’t want to go out of his room and he opts to just sit by the window, staring blankly at the sky. When he heard the door open and close, he didn’t bother looking back because if it were just a servant, they would know that he was listening. But a tap on his shoulder made him look back, a grinning boy welcomes him. “Hi, hyungie!” 

He automatically smiles as he picks up the boy and sat him on his lap, “Channie! What can hyungie do for my lovely brother?” 

Chan giggles at that, “Can you teach me more dance moves?” Soonyoung arch an eyebrow, “Are you done with your lessons?” the younger nods with two thumbs up. 

The older pretends to think for a while, “Please hyungie? Channie promise to study again after!” Soonyoung can’t help but chuckle, “Alright! But can we just do it here? Hyungie doesn’t feel like going out of the room.” 

Chan nods enthusiastically, “Of course, anything for hyungie!”Soonyoung ruffles his hair in return; he’s very thankful that although he’s still young, he understands him really well. 

/// 

At some point in those five years, a very naughty and loud kid named, Seungkwan, became a part of their lives. Hansol and he became childhood friends in which resulted in them being the best of friends. With Chan included though, they became the older three’s very own sunshine. Jeonghan started to smile again (though a _different one_  it's still better than nothing at all). The moment the younger ones started invading their lives; everything was _slightly_ much better than before. The suffocation was still there but it became _bearable_ for all of them. 

/// 

Jeonghan was casually lounging on a bench in the courtyard when he felt his side getting wet. He opens his eyes to look at the sky; the sun was brightly shining, making him squint his eyes. So he turns to his side to see what’s happening but water welcomes him, making him instantly sat up. He wipes his face and looks around, he saw five boys pointing their water guns at him.

“Ya!” he exclaimed as he stood up; another round of water was what he got in response. “Ya! That’s unfair! I don’t have a weapon!” he exclaimed as he protects his face from getting wet. He knows there’s no point in protecting his body but at least he needs to see where his “enemies” are. 

He heard them run away then Seungkwan shouts, “There’s a gun in front of you hyung!” then the water stops and he opens his eyes. In front of him was indeed a water gun fully loaded; he smirks. “Oh, it’s on, you guys! Be ready!” then he was off to run towards the ones he saw hiding behind a tree. 

 _And just like that, the afternoon ended with all of them laying on the grass, wet from head to toe yet all of them have bright smiles plastered on their faces._  

/// 

With his cheerful and loud nature, Seungkwan became Wonwoo’s fresh of breath air. Although being younger, the former had a feeling that his favorite hyung ( _don’t tell Jeonghan and Soonyoung_ ) wasn’t like that before; that his cold demeanor was just a wall to protect him. So it became his personal mission to do anything and everything he can, to make Wonwoo smile that resulted in them being really close despite the age difference. 

/// 

They were all at the palace garden hanging out when Seungkwan decided to rest alongside Soonyoung. The two of them was watching the others play volleyball for a while until the younger asks something that’s been bothering him for a while now. 

“Soonyoung hyung?” the older hums so he continues, “Can I ask you something?” Soonyoung nods, “Sure, what is it?” Seungkwan looks around, making sure no one is paying them attention. “Uhm… it’s just that… is Wonwoo hyung always like that?” 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, “Like what exactly?” the younger hesitated at first but curiosity got the best of him so he asks anyway. “Was he always that cold towards others?” 

“ _Oh…_ ” the older fell silent at the question. _Should he answer it?_ He contemplates for a while before answering with a sad smile. “He… _wasn’t._ ” he whispers enough for only the two of them to hear. _We weren’t_ is what he actually wanted to answer but opted not to. 

Seungkwan nods understandingly, “Can I… know why?” Soonyoung looks at the sky, “It’s not really my place to tell but… hard times came when we least expected it.” 

The younger ponders for a moment; he saw that look before, he saw it on Jeonghan and Wonwoo. It surprises him to see it on Soonyoung’s cheerful face; right then, he knew all of them wasn’t like that before. _And one way or another, he’s going to do everything to make them smile every single day._  

/// 

Everything was considered _fine_ until that day Mingyu and Seokmin was having fun in the common room and it resulted to Mingyu hitting his head hard ( _but not hard enough for it to bleed_ ) on a wall. So aside from the fact that he was _starting to forget_ what happened five years ago, that incident had become a bigger factor for him to _completely erase_ _it_ from his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


	6. The Grand Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◤ Hi there! We made a ❝Meet the Characters❞ trailer for this!  
> If you have time, kindly watch it here ⇢ [Meet the Characters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QAOM6ceJW4) ◢
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

**[10 years after…]**

 

 

> Timeline:
> 
> Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Jisoo – 26yrs old
> 
> Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo & Jihoon – 25yrs old
> 
> Seokmin, Mingyu & Minghao – 24yrs old
> 
> Seungkwan & Hansol – 23yrs old
> 
> Chan – 22yrs old

_Once they turned 18, they’ve been given their own royal titles, making them the new generation of The Royals who will rule their respective kingdoms._  

///

 As it was declared when they were kids, Wonwoo and Mingyu became Kings of their respective kingdoms and are now lifting the heaviest responsibility. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan became Grand Dukes while Jihoon became the Grand Prince of Black Seren alongside Hansol for White Quartz 

Soonyoung and Jisoo attained the Duke position for their respective kingdoms. Junhui became the Royal Prince of Black Seren alongside Chan for White Quartz. 

Seungkwan became the Royal Advisor for White Quartz because he was the heir in his family. 

As per Mingyu’s request, Seokmin became the Royal Advisor alongside Minghao ( _aside from the fact that his skills in martial arts are exceptional_ ) who became his personal Royal Guard. 

///

Throughout those 10 years, relationships had transpired for both kingdoms. The old Council approved it because they were within each kingdom. However, it somehow provoked the others to recall what was _once a beautiful memory that had now become painfully beautiful to remember._  

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon’s relationship status was still as quiet as ever even though they’ve been introduced to so many people. All of them didn’t have any relationship ever since; they were all too focused on doing the things they had learned to love. 

Wonwoo chose to focus on becoming a King for the sole reason of wanting to see _someone_ again. He knew they were _bound_ to meet again; one way or another,  _he will_ see the toothy smile _again._ He just hopes the other still remembers him because _there was never a day he had forgotten about him_. 

Though they still longed for each other, Seungcheol and Jeonghan respectively diverted their attention to becoming a respectful Grand Duke of their kingdoms. The younger’s recent paintings, especially the ones with people, have a _common_ thing. 

They may differ in structure but they all had the _camel-like eyes_. On the other hand, the older was still playing different sports in his free time. However, he learned to not abuse his body too much so he can stay healthy enough _to see him again._  

The same thing goes for Soonyoung and Jihoon; they both focused on their respective royal positions. However, with as much comfort as his room can give him every night, Jihoon makes sure to continue studying the vast sky with all its shining elements. 

The older of the two had become much better at playing the piano and just like the younger, whenever the night is calm and quiet; Soonyoung plays the piano beside the window. He hopes _someone_ out there _would_ hear him or _at least,_ the melody he poured his heart out. 

/// 

After so many years of not having one, the new generation of The Council decided it was time for another Grand Ball to ensue. Every kingdom from all over the country is required to attend no matter what. The Royals are no exceptions, they must be present or they will have to face consequences. With that being said, the invitations were sent out two weeks before. 

 _[And just like that, the plan had finally succeeded its first level…]_  

 **[Black Seren Kingdom]**

Seokmin, being the Royal Advisor announced the invitation over dinner when The Royals were munching on desserts.

 

Greetings from The Council! 

We are cordially inviting all kingdoms to attend the upcoming 17thGrand Ball. 

The event shall start at exactly 8 in the evening.

To be held on the 26th of May at the Grand Palace located near the House of Council. 

 Royals are asked to be there as early as 6 and as late as 7 in the evening.

There shall be common rooms prepared for each kingdom’s Royals. 

Everyone must attend; the Royals are not exempted in any way.

Attendance is a must and absence shall face consequences.

 

Seungcheol, Jisoo, Junhui, and Jihoon instantly look at each other; the oldest three exchanged knowing looks that made Jihoon confuse. His instinct tells him there is something the three hadn’t shared with him. But he set it aside as the upcoming event suddenly made him anxious. 

“Oh wow. We must prepare very well then.” Mingyu casually said that made the four look at him in confusion. 

Junhui was the one to ask him. “Aren’t you excited?” he uttered confusedly because he, himself, _couldn’t_ contain the excitement _of seeing_ _them_ _again._  

“Is there a reason for me to get excited?” the younger asked back with more confusion. “Don’t you remember anything?” Jisoo asked voice laced with confusion but mostly concern. 

“Is there anything to remember?” Mingyu tilts his head as he thinks for a moment. “As far as I am concerned, the last grand ball was held a year before I was born so I don’t really have any memories connected to it.” he shrugs as he continued eating his cheesecake. 

“We know that but… don’t you remember anyone? White Quartz Kingdom doesn’t ring any bell?” Seungcheol carefully questioned, still baffled by the fact that his brother had completely forgotten. 

“White Quartz Kingdom? Weren’t they the ones who we used to have competitions with? Why? Did they ruin anything on the last grand ball?” the young King answered still confused. 

“Nope, they didn’t. Just… just forget about it.” Jihoon dismissively uttered, obviously disappointed at his younger brother. The rest of the dinner ended quietly; tension filled the air with Mingyu wanting to ask more but he knows better than not to follow his older brother. 

 **[White Quartz Kingdom]**  

As soon as he receives the invitation, Seungkwan was having second thoughts on announcing it because he already knew what happened in the past. However, he was left with no choice because he can’t jeopardize their kingdom to face the consequences. And so, he decided to announce it over lunch; he hesitated at first but he eventually read the invitation out loud. 

The moment the last word left his lips; Jeonghan loses his grip on the fork, letting it fall on his plate with a loud clank; his eyes were wide and he was visibly frozen on his seat.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung look surprised at first, but then they look at each other, at the exact same time before they share knowing looks. They both tap each side of Jeonghan’s shoulder then as if on cue, different kinds of smile adorn their faces and it was the _first time_ the younger three had witness it. 

At that moment, Seungkwan almost drop the invitation if it weren’t for his tight grip on it while Hansol and Chan stops eating and had their jaws literally drop. Jeonghan’s _angelic smile_ returns while Soonyoung’s smile had become the _most genuine_ it had ever been and Wonwoo’s something that actually surprises them. 

It was one of those _rare_ moments when they witness the King’s cold demeanor vanish and was replaced by the _warmest smile_ they had ever seen. However, after sharing those smiles, the oldest three casually went back on eating though the smiles remained until the end of the day. 

 **[Day of the Grand Ball]**  

Everyone in the palace had been very busy since early morning, preparing for the event later that night; making sure the needs of the Royals are being taken care of. All crowns are perfectly shined, badges are neatly organized in sashes, robes are well ironed, shoes are polished, and suits are ready to wear. To sum it up, everything is ready  _except for their hearts._  

/// 

Soonyoung found Jeonghan pacing back and forth in his room. “Hannie hyung, are you okay?” the younger concernedly asked as he places a hand on his shoulder for him to stop. 

“I... I do-dont know...” Jeonghan sighs, “It’s just... I’m not really sure if… I’m ready to see him again...” it made the younger frown, “Don’t you love him anymore?” Soonyoung carefully asked as he gestures for them to sit on the couch. 

“I do! Of course, I still do. I never stopped. You know that.” another sigh, “It’s just that... what if... he... do-doesn’t lo-love--” Soonyoung instantly cuts him off, “Stop it hyung. He still loves you. I’m sure of it.” 

“How can you be sure if we hadn’t even communicated with them for God knows how long? A lot of years had passed Soonyoung! He might’ve... he might’ve found someone else.” the older argued with tears silently flowing from his eyes. 

It broke the younger’s heart once again. “Hannie hyung… stop crying. Cheol hyung wouldn’t want that.” he softly uttered as he caresses Jeonghan’s hair. 

“Just trust me, okay? He still loves you and he never stopped, not at all. Refrain from crying now or you’ll look like a mess later and he might _actually_ find someone else.” he teased that made the older playfully hit him on the shoulders. 

“Ya! That’s not funny! I’ll make sure I’ll be the most beautiful later!” Jeonghan huffed, already walking towards his dresser.

The younger chuckles, “Most beautiful in _his_ eyes maybe. But still, my fairy will always be the most beautiful for me.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Of course. Now go! I’m gonna start my beauty rituals!” 

Soonyoung raises his hands in mock surrender as he walks towards the door. “Okay, I’m going. But I want to remind you about lunch later. The King wants us all to be there. Said that he needs to announce something important.” he continued with seriousness that made the older worry. 

“Something important? He hasn’t said anything to me. Do you know what it is?” he arched an eyebrow. “Maybe yes, maybe no. But! Even _if_ it’s a yes, I won’t say anything.”

And just as Jeonghan was about to let out a _certain_ face, he continues.“And _no,_ your puppy look _won’t_ work for me. Just wait until lunch. See ya!” and Soonyoung closes the door with a thud, leaving the older confuse. 

The latter then went to his same-aged cousin’s room; coming in as if it is his room. “You really don’t have the decency to knock?” Wonwoo uttered without looking up from his book. 

“Nope!” Soonyoung answers as he plops on the bed. Wonwoo loves his cousin but said cousin is currently disturbing his reading time so he had to ask. “What do you need?” 

“Well... I just want to update you that I’ve finished telling them about lunch later.” the older answered as he moves to get himself comfortable. “Good. What else?” the younger questioned, still not bothering to look at the other. 

“I found _him_ pacing back and forth in his room. Asked him why and he answered that he thinks _hyung_ doesn’t love him anymore.” Soonyoung responded as he closes his eyes. 

That  _finally_ made Wonwoo look at him. “What? That’s impossible! _Hyung_ had never stopped loving _him_.” Soonyoung loudly sighs, “I know and that’s what I told him then he questioned me, how can I be so sure blah blah.” 

“Did you tell him?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow; slightly panicking on whether his cousin ruined _the plan_ before it can even _officially_ start. 

“Of course not! What do you think of me?” the other replied quite offended.“ _I_ want this to work Wonie. Just like _you_ and _everyone_ else involved. _We_ all want this to work. So of course, _I_ won’t let everything _we_ worked _hard_ for to just crumble. Not now when it’s _just_ _starting_.” Soonyoung continued with slight disappointment. 

The King then felt guilty, lowering the book on his lap, moving sideways to face his cousin. “Sorry. I just… _really_ want this to turn out well. Just like what _we_ planned. I just want this to _be over_ so _we_ can all _be happy_ again… _like the old times_...” the other answered with a sigh as he looks out the window on Soonyoung’s side. 

The older pats his head, “ _We_ all want the same thing Wonton. _However_ , good things take time. And _we’re_ getting there, slowly _but_ surely. Stop pressuring yourself too much. You’re doing well. _We_ will make this work, _I promise_.” 

Wonwoo just nodded and went back to reading but this time, he was reading out loud to help Soonyoung sleep easily; whether it’s someone reading or just listening to music, the older always want to listen to something calming before drifting to dreamland. 

And although it is not advisable for them to fall asleep, he let his cousin doze off because _he knows_ Soonyoung is worried and scared _too,_ though he won’t show it to anyone, _even to Wonwoo_. 

Here’s the thing though… little did Soonyoung know, the younger can read him _easily_ to the point that he can sense whenever the older is pretending or not. He’s aware that his cousin was _the one pressuring himself too much_ for their plan to work out. 

 _Actually,_ they all are, _everyone_ _involved_ in the plan had been pressuring themselves for it _to work_... for everything to turn out _according_ to the plan… for the result to be the way they want it to be. _For one reason... they just want to be happy... again._  

 **[Black Seren Kingdom]**  

Junhui softly knocks, not wanting to disturb the other. “Ji? Can I come in?” once he heard a faint approval he quietly went inside. 

“Anything I can do for you?” Jihoon asked after he turns the swivel chair to face his cousin. Junhui lowly chuckles as he scratches his nape.“Nothing. Just my usual checking on you.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m okay.” the younger then turned around, back now facing the concerned Junhui. “Are you really?” the older carefully asked, minding how risky the question is. “Yeah... I guess?” Jihoon went to stand in front of the window. 

Junhui stands beside him, staring at the morning sky. There was a pause, silence almost enveloping them but the younger chose to end it before it can even begin. 

“I don’t _really_ know Jun. It may not show but I’m really excited to see _them_ again... to see _him_... after so long. _This was all I’ve ever wanted_ all throughout those painful years Junie, you know that... but I’m also scared...” 

That made the older raise an eyebrow, “Scared of what? Scared that _he_ might not love you anymore? Come on Jihoon, _we_ all know _Soonie_ is whipped _for you_. I’m sure he still hasn’t change.” Junhui was quick to assure his cousin. 

“I  _know_ that and it’s not the reason why I’m scared. It never was _actually_. I may sound boastful or whatever… but _I know_ he never stopped loving me... _I can feel it_.” the younger look out the sky dreamily. 

 _He never did stop. Not even for a millisecond. You are all he can ever think about Ji._ Junhui thinks as he recalls what his friend once said to him.

“What scaring me is that... _yes_ , I’ll see him again but... _this_ may also be the  _last_ time it will happen... and _that_ scares me the _most_ Junhui.” he lets out a frustrated sigh as he fisted his hands.

“I’ve been _a wreck_ for the last 15 years. _What more_ will I become if _this_ will be it? I’m scared of what _I’m_ capable to do Jun. Meeting him then losing him then seeing him then losing him _again?_ I felt empty the _first time_ it happened, the second time? I don’t even want to think about it.” he closed his eyes firmly. “I lost him once Junhui... _I can’t lose him again_.” 

When Jihoon opened his eyes, tears flowed uncontrollably and all Junhui can do is to hug and let him cry as much as he wants. When the younger had calmed down, they both sat on the couch side by side. 

“Listen to me Ji and promise me whenever you will think of these thoughts or _any_ negative thoughts, you will always remember the words I’m about to say, okay?” the older uttered seriously. 

When he received a nod, Junhui maintained eye contact as he firmly spoke. “Believe me when I say that _this will not be_ the last time you’ll see Soonie. No buts and whatnots. This will not be it because, in fact, this is _just the start_. No questions Ji. Just believe me. I promise you, this will _never be_ the last time you’ll see him.”

He held Jihoon’s shoulder to prove his seriousness.“You know what? Better yet trust him, _trust Soonyoung_. We all know how stubborn and determined he can be.  _I’m sure_ he’s already doing _everything_ he can just to see _you_ again. So just wait a little more, okay? He loves you Jihoon and _he’ll always come back to you_. I can assure you that.”

The latter was silent at first as if to fully register what he just heard and then he nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll trust Soonie.” It brought a smile on Junhui’s face. “Alright, I’ll leave now. See you later. Start preparing, yeah?” 

“Yes. Can you please tell one of the servants to kindly bring my suit as soon as possible? Thank you.” Junhui nods as he exits the room. 

 **[Later that afternoon]**  

“You asked for me?” Jisoo uttered after he settled on the couch as he watches his cousin being assisted in completing his attire. “Yeah. Is everyone ready?” Seungcheol casually asked. 

“I think so. From what I heard, all of them are just waiting at the receiving area.” the younger just continued watching as the older dismisses his assistants, leaving them alone in his room.

“And the _others?_ ” the older cautiously asked, lowering his voice as he sat in front of the other. “I sent a letter yesterday and the reply just came earlier this morning.” Jisoo started as he too lowered his voice to almost a whisper. 

The Grand Duke arches an eyebrow. “And?” the younger slowly let out a smile before answering. “I thought it would be from the _star_ but I was surprised to open a personally written letter from the _book._ ” 

Seungcheol widens his eyes for a second till a soft smile effortlessly graces his face. “Oh really?” Jisoo smiles wider, “Yep. I guess _someone’s_ excited.” he can’t help but chuckle. “Anyway, _he_ said that everything is ready on that side.” 

“That’s good.” the older let out a relieved sigh. “ _Finally!_ After all these years of fighting battles in silence… _we’re_ slowly getting _there._ ” 

Then a smile appears, the kind of smile Jisoo hadn’t witness since that day. “It’s not wrong for me to feel this happy, right? Like I am allowed to feel this?” Seungcheol questioned innocently. 

“Of course! You, of all people, is very much allowed to feel happy Cheol. _You have always been allowed.”_ the Duke meaningfully answered. 

“I know. But _they_ took my happiness away... _you know that..._ ” the former sadly replied as flashbacks start flooding his mind.

“Hey… stop thinking about the past. _Focus on the present_. You’re going to see your happiness _again_. Come on, Cheol. There’s no time to blame the past. _Everything happened for a reason_. It made us all _stronger;_ more determined and turned us into a _fighter._ It made us _fight for_ _what we love_ and look where we are now? Look where _you_ are now Cheol. We... _you_ are almost at the end of the battle. Just _stay strong,_ okay? This will all come to an end. _An end where every one of us will finally be happy again_.” Jisoo softly responded as he sat beside him; Seungcheol hugs him in return, whispering how thankful he is to have him as his cousin; the younger just smiles at him.

///

However, no one knew Jisoo _almost_ lost his faith in the battle they were in but he _held on_ just because he _wants_ to see his cousins happy again. Yes, he’s already happy but _he can’t_ fully be happy when he _knows_ his cousins and childhood friends, are suffering and in so much pain. So, he held on and _he will continue to do so until all of them are together with their happiness again._  

 **[The Grand Ball]**  

Each kingdom’s Royals are currently lounging in their assigned common room; waiting for the signal to walk out the giant red curtain and descend the grand staircase positioned at the very center of the ballroom. 

At exactly 8 in the evening, the event started by the Royal Call, wherein every Royal Advisor will take turns to announce their kingdom’s respective rulers. 

First on the list was the Royal Princes, Seokmin was given the signal that he will be the first one. “From the kingdom of Black Seren, our mighty prince, everyone give honor to... Royal Prince Junhui!” 

Junhui descends the stairs, looking and smiling at anyone he laid his eyes upon; he then walks towards the table reserved for Royal Princes. He nods at the Royal Coordinator, a courtesy meaning they can continue so the rest of the royal call proceeded. He stood there watching the scene; he’s actually nervous and excited to see his old friends again. 

 _‘Royal Prince Samuel of Ave kingdom!’ ‘From the kingdom of Cue, Royal Prince Seonho!’ ‘The honorable Royal Prince Mark of Neo kingdom!’_  

Junhui was casually standing there, acknowledging everyone adding to the table. However, the last one to be called got him really curious. 

“The youngest ruler of White Quartz kingdom, give respect to… Royal Prince Chan!” 

Said male descended the stairs hesitantly; Junhui thought maybe this is his first time attending the Grand Ball since he looks young. Said boy then stood beside him, as it’s the only seat left. With a much closer look, Junhui thought he was familiar then once the younger smiled at him, he already knew the answer. _Soonyoung’s little brother that’s for sure._ Of course, he returns the smile even offering a handshake, which the other gladly took. 

/// 

Then the Dukes were up next… _‘From the land of Teen, let us all welcome... Duke Taevin!’_  

“From the kingdom of Black Seren, his ever so gentle… Duke Jisoo!” 

Jisoo descends the stairs with a gentle smile plastered on his face. Waving to every person he knows, glancing at his brother, giving him a knowing look, which the other gladly returned. 

As he got into the assigned table, he was praying for Soonyoung to be called next so they can sit beside each other and it looks like the deities were listening because he instantly got his wish. 

“The White Quartz kingdom’s pride, the honorable… Duke Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung walks down the stairs quite excitedly, a wide grin plastered on his face. Eyes looking for familiar faces and once he did, he gave them the most genuine smile he can muster. Once he reaches the table, without a thought, he instantly chose to seat beside Jisoo. _‘His royal highness, Duke Wooshin of Ten kingdom!’_  

“Long time no see, Soonie.” the older greeted with a soft smile. “Super long time.” he sighs, “How have you been Shua hyung?” 

“Are you actually asking me? Or that’s a question for a _certain_ someone?” Jisoo teased as he playfully bumps him with his shoulder. “It’s for you, hyung!” Soonyoung retorted then they both chuckle. _‘...Duke Jaebum of Ahga kingdom!’_  

“Well, I am good.” then the smile fades, “Though I can’t say the same for the others. I know things had been and is still hard for you guys on the other side... and it’s the same as ours...” the older sadly sighed. 

“Nothing came back to normal after that day... for all it’s worth, it became even worse than before.” Jisoo let out another sigh as he continued then silence envelops them. “If only we could turn back time, huh?” Soonyoung replied sadly as he watches the continuous royal call. 

“Yeah... you know what, since then _he_ started learning about astronomy. _He_ said it reminds him of a _certain_ someone. Sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all, for the reason that he _somehow_ hears a certain melody at night. It was a faint sound but his heart can clearly hear it, he once said.” Jisoo whispered as he looks around to not be obvious. 

Soonyoung let out a soft smile, _so he does hear it huh?_ Just then the royal call for the Grand Princes had started and Soonyoung’s heart started pounding hard. He wasn’t sure if it’s because of excitement or nervousness or _both._  

 _‘Let us all welcome, his royal highness, Grand Prince Byunghan of Angel kingdom!’ ‘From the land of Wan, the honorable, Grand Prince Seungwoo!’ ‘Grand Prince Baekhyun of Aeri kingdom!’_  

“From White Quartz kingdom, his royal highness, let us all give honor to… Grand Prince Hansol!” 

“Who’s that? Never seen him before though he looks rather familiar.” Jisoo asked as he tries to remember if they had met already. 

“Han hyung and Won’s younger brother.” Soonyoung casually answered as he gave said person a small salute. Jisoo nods in understanding. “So that’s why. Wait, Royal Prince Chan is your brother right?” 

“Yep, how did you know?” the younger tilts his head in confusion. “He looks so much like you. I bet _someone_ will be very fond of him.” the older chuckled as he imagines that _someone_ spoiling Chan then he nudges Soonyoung as he whispers, “Here comes your fairy.” 

The younger Duke was nervous and excited at the same time ( _he’s sure now_ ). He missed his fairy so much that if he’s an impulsive human being; he would’ve run to the staircase, held the other’s wrist and ran away with him somewhere very far. But of course, he wouldn’t do that even if he _badly_ wants to. _There are still things that need to be taken care of first._  

“Let us all welcome and give honor to... Grand Prince Jihoon of Black Seren kingdom!” 

As soon as Jihoon steps out the curtain, he looks around searching for a certain pair of eyes he missed so much. Once he did, it stares right back at him before a genuine smile slowly forms on both of their lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off the other until he had to stand on his assigned table. Just in front of the table reserved for the Dukes, he stood beside Hansol and by the looks of it; he’s somehow related to _that person_. 

And then the royal call for the Grand Dukes began. _‘...Grand Duke Jae of Day kingdom!’_  

Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung and Jihoon’s breath hitched; this is something all of them are most worried about. They don’t have a clue on what will happen once the eldest for each kingdom meet again. Don’t get them wrong though, they are _very much_ happy for the two but the past will always linger at the back of their heads. 

And if they would be _totally_ honest, no one had suffered _as hard and as painful_ as the two. They also knew those two _had been_ blaming themselves for what happened _when in fact_ they weren’t even the ones who are at fault. _No one’s at fault, even._  

“The Black Seren kingdom’s glory, our honorable… Grand Duke Seungcheol!” 

Seungcheol descends the stairs with a serious face but he acknowledged Soonyoung who gave him a knowing smile in which he gladly returned. As he stood in front of his chair, he became agitated, eager to see _his_ _angel_ also known as _his_ _happiness_ after so long. 

/// 

“Nothing much had changed from the last time I saw him, huh.”Soonyoung whispered as he leans a bit on Jisoo’s side. “Yeah, it hasn’t been that long.” then both of them smirk at the same time. 

 _‘From the land of Stars... Grand Duke Jaewhan!’ ‘Grand Duke Myungsoo of Spirit kingdom!’_  

“From White Quartz kingdom, his royal highness… Grand Duke Jeonghan!” 

Jeonghan knows he should be happy; he would _finally_ see the love of his life and childhood friends _again._ But why does he feel even sadder than before? He answers his own question though. _Maybe because this is the only time I’ll ever see them again._

As he descends the stairs, he locks eyes with a _certain_ male but he didn’t return the smile; instead, he memorized his features, most especially _his_ _eyes_. For so long, he wanted to upgrade his paintings, wants them to look like the _present_ him instead of the _past_. Fortunately for Jeonghan ( _unfortunately for the other_ ), he didn’t have to sit beside him. 

///

As Jisoo watch the sadness fill his best friend’s eyes, he manages to ask. “How is he? Still painting?” 

Soonyoung lets out a sad smile, “Yes. To be honest, hyung, even though we’re always together… I miss him too.”Jisoo looks at him with confusion. “What do you mean?” 

The younger frowns then let a sad sigh escape his lips. “His angelic smile? We didn’t see that for the last 15 years. Though we witnessed it recently when our Royal Advisor announced this event. But that was it... his eyes...” 

Jisoo can’t help but let a sad smile grace his features too. “I know...” his heart is breaking just by thinking how much pain they had experienced ( _and still experiencing_ ).

And the moment everyone was waiting for, the royal call for the Kings. _‘King Hyunwoo of Stax kingdom!’ ‘His royal highness, King Eunkwang of Melo kingdom!’_  

“From White Quartz kingdom, let us all give honor to his Excellency… King Wonwoo!” 

As Wonwoo descends the grand staircase, he looks around to find familiar faces and when he does, he gave them a subtle nod; even though he didn’t smile, they all knew what he meant. _‘The honorable, King Jinki of Shine kingdom!’_  

“From Black Seren kingdom, the youngest King of our country…” Wonwoo’s heart starts beating fast. “Let us all give honor to... King Mingyu!” 

He prepared himself for this, he was prepared if the younger won’t remember him anymore. So unlike the rest, he wasn’t disappointed or shocked when Mingyu didn’t _even_ spare him a glance. Seungcheol from the other table gave him a look and he _just_ knew; he nods in return, a thin line on his lips. ( _He was very thankful Mingyu was two seats away from him._ ) 

/// 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was speechless. “He doesn’t… remember... us?” he croaked out; a sad smile answered him. “Even him?” he questioned as he watches Mingyu walk without even glancing at his cousin. 

“Sadly, no. He got in a little accident when he was 14 that made him start to forget about things. We only got to know he also lost his memory from the past when our Royal Advisor announced this and he didn’t even become a little excited. We asked him and he said he doesn’t remember anything aside from the fact that our kingdoms used to be competitors.” Jisoo replied with a frown. 

“Oh... _wow._ That’s... that’s too...” the younger couldn’t finish his sentence because his mind is already worrying about his cousin. “Painful, I know.” the older sighed. 

Soonyoung thought for a moment. “But... I think _he’s_ ready for it though. He once told me that Gyunie is clumsy and there’s a possibility he’ll forget about the past.” another sigh escapes from the older, “He really knew him, huh.” 

/// 

After the royal call, everyone was _finally_ allowed to sit then the opening ceremony began. Dinner soon came after and once it was done, the socialization commenced. 

Seungcheol was the one who walked towards where Wonwoo had just finished having a conversation with another King. “Long time no see, Wonton.” the older gave him a gummy smile, which the younger return with a grin. 

“Ahh… I missed you calling me that.” he chuckles, “How have you been?” Seungcheol shrugs, “Same old answer.” Wonwoo nods in understanding. 

“So... is everything going as planned?” he whispered as he looks around to see if anyone is paying them attention. “Yep... slowly but surely we’ll get there.” the older assures him with a pat on the shoulder. “That’s good.” 

Seungcheol gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry about earlier though. We found out just recently.” that caught Wonwoo off-guard but he smiles nonetheless. “It’s alright. I was ready for it anyways. May I know what happened though?” 

“Well, he got into a little accident when he was 14. We didn’t think much about it since he was pretty normal after though there are times when he would forget things. We didn’t want to ask about the past because we thought it would be better for him to focus on his duties instead but... I guess, we should’ve asked him.” the older explained dreadfully. 

Wonwoo gave him a reassuring smile, “Nah, its fine hyung. Everything happens for a reason. Guess it’s time for me to step up now, huh?” 

Seungcheol gave him a teasing smile before responding.“It wouldn’t be hard for you though. His mind might’ve forgotten but I’m sure his heart is still keeping the same name. He didn’t fell in love for the past years, you know. I once asked him why and he said it doesn’t feel right because he feels like someone somewhere is waiting for him.” 

“Hmm… it’s true though. And it’s true for you as well. Oh speaking of...” Wonwoo smirks. “Wonwoo.” a soft but stern voice said at Wonwoo’s side. 

The youngest of the three wraps a hand on his older brother’s wrist so he won’t walk away. “Han hyung! Grand Duke Seungcheol of Black Seren Kingdom, remember?” “Ye-yeah...” Jeonghan answers while looking at his shoes. 

He didn’t notice the sad smile on Seungcheol’s face. “Hi. How are you angel?” the latter had managed to utter without letting his sadness be conveyed. 

Jeonghan shudders at the nickname; it’s been _so long_ since he last heard it. He thought he wouldn’t hear it again that’s why he can’t help but to stutter his reply. “I-i’m fi-fine...” 

Before Seungcheol can ask any further, a voice cut in that made Wonwoo tense. “Hyung?” he turns around to find his youngest brother standing hesitantly behind him. “Oh, there you are, _Mingyu_.” 

“You... know them?” Mingyu asked voice laced with worry. “Of course. King Wonwoo and Grand Duke Jeonghan of White Quartz Kingdom.” Seungcheol casually answered; not knowing the effect it has on Jeonghan. 

“Well,  _I know that._ But… aren’t they our enemies of some sort?” Mingyu although covered in one of the most expensive suits, still looks like a lost puppy and it made Wonwoo’s heart beat abnormally fast _again_. 

Seungcheol lets out a soft chuckle. “Our kingdoms used to have friendly competition, yes. But it doesn’t necessarily mean they are a threat. In fact, I think we should be friends with them again.” 

“Again?” the youngest of the four was more confused. Wonwoo and Jeonghan look panicked while the oldest remained calm. “Like I said, we used to have friendly competitions with them. We compete with each other but we’re friends.” 

Before any of them can speak, another voice was heard. “I agree with him.” 

“Jihoon hyung!” Mingyu then gave space for his other brother to stand between him and Seungcheol. 

“Hi Won, hi Hannie hyung. Been so long.” Jihoon who Mingyu knew doesn’t like skinship just gave a quick hug as he greets the two; _now,_ the young king is even _more_ confused. 

“Hi Ji. How have you been?” Wonwoo still asked out of courtesy despite knowing the answer. Jihoon shrugs with a sad smile, “Worst.” 

“You’re not the only one.” Jeonghan said as he lightly pats the black-haired male. “I heard you got into painting?” the latter asked to divert the topic. The former was taken aback by the sudden mention of his outlet. “Oh… yeah...” 

“And he’s been painting different people but all of them have a common denominator.” another voice was heard from the three siblings’ back. Wonwoo gave Jihoon a teasing smile. “There you are, _Soonyoung._ And hello Shua hyung.” 

Jisoo gave him a light pat on the back. “Hi, Won.” Soonyoung gave Seungcheol a salute as he stood beside his older cousin. Mingyu was looking back and forth. “Wait! You guys know each other?” 

That got all of them stunned; Soonyoung was the first to recover. “We all do, Gyunie.” 

“We? Gyunie?” Mingyu got even more confused and then another silence. Wonwoo glares at his cousin but said person just shrugs. Luckily Junhui saves them from explaining. “What he meant was, we all knew each other since we’re technically friends right?” 

Jeonghan suddenly beamed, “Jun-ya! Chan chan!” the second one instantly gave him a side hug while the first one gave him a tap on the shoulder. “Hello, Hannie hyung.”

Then offers Wonwoo a grin before continuing,“Won would you like to introduce us to each other?” Junhui requested as he stood beside Jisoo. “Yeah sure, but where’s Hansol?” Wonwoo looks around to find his younger brother. 

“Present hyung! Sorry, need to get Seungkwan off the buffet table.” a young male who looks like the younger version of Jeonghan and Wonwoo combined suddenly appeared beside Soonyoung with a new face in tow. 

“What? The food here is great. Wonie hyung why don’t you hire the same chefs so we can have a feast every day; not that we don’t but we would have an even more festive meal.” the other one utters as he clings to Wonwoo’s arms that got Mingyu’s eyebrow raise. 

Chan embarrassingly scratches his nape. “Kwan hyung, please calm down your undeniable love for food. We’re not the only ones here.” Jisoo chuckles softly as he put a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. “It’s fine. Mingyu would agree with him, right?” 

Mingyu who’s still staring stutters, “Well… ye-yeah. The food here is really great. Wait… uhm, where’s Hao and Seokmin?” he looks around then points at the two. “There they are!” he then gestures for the two to come. 

“Oh wow, it’s a blockbuster here.” Seokmin exclaimed as he looks at the group of people. “You okay, Mingyu?” Minghao instantly asked as he saw the taller’s creased forehead. 

The latter lightly scratches his nape, “Uhh yeah... I’m just really confused right now.” his answer got Minghao’s eyebrow to rise. “Huh? Why?” then he looks around trying to figure out what made the said King confused. 

Jihoon who was getting impatient by the commotion spoke, “Okay, let’s just stand beside each other so the confusion would lessen then can the Royal Advisors introduce us to each other?” in which Seungkwan and Seokmin both agreed. 

Soonyoung smirks at how his little fairy is still as impatient as ever so he orders Seungkwan to go first. Once the introductions are done, Seungcheol steps in the middle. 

“To the ones wondering why some of us know each other. As I’ve said a while ago, our kingdoms used to have friendly competitions so it means that some of us used to be friends.” Seungcheol explained cautiously, afraid he might say something wrong. 

Junhui scoffs at the last word the older used so he discreetly said. “Or more than that.” Seungcheol who ignores his younger cousin’s remark as he continues, “And before we go our separate ways once again, I have a proposal.” 

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow because as far as he was concern his older brother didn’t tell him anything, “What proposal?” the older one chose to ignore his younger brother’s eyebrow, “Why don’t we bring back the old times?” 

“Old times?” that got Black Seren’s King confused once again. “Yes, those years when our kingdoms are friends with each other.” the Grand Duke can’t help but let out a small grin. 

As the Royal Advisor, Seokmin needs to know the reason behind so he asks politely. “Can I ask why, Your Highness?” Seungcheol shrugs, “It would benefit both our kingdoms.” then he softly adds with a sad smile. “And _I just…_ miss those times...” 

Jeonghan who has been quiet sadly agrees. “We all do...” then he looks up, trying to stop his tears from falling. “What do you guys mean?” Mingyu looks around; his older brothers are looking at the floor while his cousins are patting their shoulders. 

The Royals from the other side are looking elsewhere, avoiding his eyes. Seungkwan sensing the tension fakes a cough. “King Wonwoo, I think His Royal Highness, King Hakyeon wants to have a conversation with you. Shall we?” 

“Ye-yeah sure. Please excuse us.” Wonwoo uttered before walking towards the other way; reminding himself to treat his Royal Advisor later for saving all of them. Seokmin who also has a good intuition cheerfully said. “Come on King Mingyu, I know you want some more of those jelly desserts.” 

Mingyu instantly grins as he tugs the other’s sleeve; the two then walks towards the dessert table. Minghao was supposed to follow but he notices his boyfriend looking like he’s not coming with them. “How about you Prince Jun? You’re not coming?” 

Junhui smiles at how thoughtful the younger was. “I’ll follow. Go on. I know those desserts are your favorite.” he softly pushed the younger as he gestures for him to go first. 

“Okay, don’t whine when Mingyu finishes them all.” Minghao smirks before turning around and walking towards his best friends. Soonyoung who got the message gestures the youngest ones to the hall. 

“Hansol, Chan, I heard there’s an arcade room down the hall. Can you guys check it out? Make sure ours is updated with new games?” he winks at them. “Sure hyung! I bet they don’t have the latest dance revo though!” Hansol replied before skipping excitedly with Chan. 

After the rest of them went away, the older ones were enveloped in an awkward silence until Jihoon broke it. “So...” as if on cue, Jisoo suddenly went to hug his other best friend. “I missed you, Hannie.” 

“I missed you too, Shua.” the older replies as he hugs back tighter. “About that common denominator of your paintings... should I still ask?” Jisoo chuckles as he let go of the hug. 

It went silent for a second until Jeonghan answers while looking at a certain male who’s looking back at him. “The eyes.” Jisoo who was confused utters, “Huh?” 

Jeonghan still staring at the camel-like eyes he missed the most, answers softly. “The common denominator of my paintings is... the eyes.” everyone went silent again as the tension suddenly came back and envelops them. 

Jihoon shuffles his feet and looks at a certain Duke. “Uhh... Soonyoung, can we talk?” Soonyoung who was watching the staring contest drifts his eyes to the younger. “Of course.” then he gestures the younger to lead the way.“See you later guys.” 

Junhui watches them leave before patting his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll go ahead as well. I want to taste those jelly desserts before the kids finish them. Come with me, Jisoo hyung?” 

Jisoo instantly understood what his brother is trying to do so he agrees. But before he goes he leans on his cousin and whispers, “Take it easy, Cheol. We all know what happened to him. And please don’t talk about his hair.” 

Seungcheol cringes at the memory as he nods at his cousin. Jisoo gave him an apologetic smile then he faces Jeonghan again. “I’ll go ahead Hannie. See you later.” 

 **[At the Palace Garden]**  

Jihoon and Soonyoung walk towards the palace garden where every kind of flowers can be seen. The latter gestures at one of the bench and they both sat there; side by side but still with enough space between them, their shoulders barely touching. It was silent for a minute until the older decides to break it. 

“How are you, my fairy?” he can’t help but smile because he still _can’t believe_ after all those _years_ of waiting, the love of his life is _finally_ in front of him _again._  

“I used to be worse but now… I’m fine. You?” Jihoon managed to return a small smile because _it was always like that._ Whenever the older smiles, it _automatically_ turns his lips upwards as well. Soonyoung’s smile flatters as memories flood his mind. 

“Just like you, I used to be worse but then I fell in love with dancing so I thought I would be fine again. However I was wrong, _yes,_ it did make me a little happier but it still feels _empty._ Like I am smiling and yet _I know_ myself it wasn’t genuine _at all._ It was hard and painful to know that.” he sadly sighs as he looks around; avoiding the younger’s eyes because he doesn’t want to break down in front of him. 

The Grand Duke looks up at the starry night above them as he tries to stop his tears from flowing. “ _It still is._ It’s still hard and painful to live this life. I thought I could do it, you know?” he croaked out an empty laugh. 

“I thought I can continue living this life without seeing your smile and hearing your laughter. Because _why not?_ I was living _even before_ I met you but I guess... I started to _actually_ _live_ after I met you. That’s why it’s hard to continue doing so without you by my side.” he was now crying as Soonyoung, who's also crying, envelopes him in a hug. 

After they both shed all the painful tears, the oldest softly whispers. “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry, my love._ Sorry I couldn’t protect you. Sorry I hurt you. Sorry, you’ve been in pain because of me. I’m sorry.” 

Jihoon looks up at him, hands cupping his face protectively. “ _No,_ you don’t have to say sorry. You _didn’t_ even do anything wrong. It’s the world’s fault for being unfair to us. It wasn’t your fault love, _it never was._ ” 

Soonyoung hugs him tighter which he gladly returned; both of them were savoring the moment, _afraid that once they let go, they might wake up and realize it was all just a dream._  

After a few moments, the younger slightly lets go of the hug, as he looks at the older’s eyes with sincerity. “I missed you… _Hoshi._ ” Soonyoung genuinely smiles as he caresses the former’s cheeks. “I missed you more, _Woozi_.” 

“Will I ever see you again?” Jihoon albeit afraid of the answer still managed to ask because _he needed to know,_ he needed the assurance to come from Soonyoung himself. 

The latter smiles, “Of course.” but a sad sigh escapes his lips, “Though... it might take a while.” Jihoon’s instantly answers paired with a determined look, “I’m willing to wait.” 

Soonyoung eyes widen, “Re-really?” the younger gives him an assuring smile, “Yes,  _if it’s you_ then the waiting is _worth it._ That’s for sure.” 

The former envelops him in a tight hug once again. “Thank you, love.” as they both let go of the hug. “Not to ruin the moment but... shall we go back?” 

“Yeah, don’t want anyone thinking we ran away. Though it’s not a bad idea…” Soonyoung answered cheekily and it made him hear the chuckle he longed for. “ _Still an idiot._ We both know we can’t do that. _Not now_ when there are relationships still _needs to be mend._ ” Jihoon meaningfully said. 

Soonyoung can’t help but sigh for the nth time that night. “ _I know._ ” as he pulls his fairy up he whispers, “All I’m saying is that it’s a good idea. Maybe not tonight but _someday,_ love, _you and I_ will run away from this place.” 

And as he places a kiss on the younger’s forehead, Jihoon whispers with a soft smile. “Hmm… _can’t wait._ ” 

 **[At the Ballroom]**  

Another awkward silence slowly crept in as they left the oldest two; another minute passed until Seungcheol managed to stutter. “So uhm...” 

“Can we talk someplace else?” Jeonghan cut him as he turned on the other direction. 

“Yeah, sure.” the older answered as he follows him into a vacant room. He cautiously closes the door as Jeonghan stands by the window. Seungcheol decides to stay by the door just in case the other tries to get away from the _impending_ talk both of their hearts need. 

He stands there watching the other by the window; memorizing how the younger look now while comparing it to the last time he saw him. That fateful day is _still_ etched on his mind and it _still_ makes his heart ache; that was the day he _won’t_ and _couldn’t_ forget because _that_ was _the reason_ why they are suffering right now. 

Since then all he can think about are _endless_ what-ifs; _‘what if they’ve been very careful’ ‘what if the guards hadn’t found out’._ Then _maybe_ , they can slowly tell it to their parents and _just maybe_ , the old Council would’ve seen past through the difference and would’ve accepted them wholeheartedly. He dismissed the thoughts, as he didn’t want to ruin the day. After all, this is the first time, in so many years he’ll be talking to his angel again. 

Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan once again, thinking how the younger hadn’t changed at all, maybe he just grew a little bit taller, got a bit paler than usual. _And oh,_ don’t get him started on the hair. It actually didn’t bother him at first because Jeonghan will always be beautiful in his eyes, the others can call him whipped but he doesn’t care. 

However, what bothers him is the reason behind the change. He, of all people, knows how much Jeonghan adores his long hair and as much as he didn’t want to think about it, he _knows_ that he may have been the reason for it. And that thought makes his heart ache _even more._  

 _If only he can take the pain away, if only he can tell the younger that everything will be okay, if only he can just grab the other’s hand and run away from everything that had hurt them._ Then maybe, _just maybe_ , his angel will come back to his old careless and cheerful self, _maybe_ Seungcheol will be able to see the younger’s angelic smile once more. 

Jeonghan’s cough made him come back to reality. “So... how have you been?” he uttered, back still facing the older. 

“If you asked weeks before this day, I would’ve answered that I’m a wreck and although it is true till now... seeing you walk down the stairs and talking to you right now makes everything okay… _again_.” Seungcheol answered sincerely; he watches the younger shift his feet before continuing. “How about you, angel?” 

Jeonghan didn’t know why but the nickname still affects him, _maybe_ because he hasn’t heard it for the past years _or maybe_ it’s because of the person who said it. All he knows is that he should try to not break down in front of the other. “I, uhm, I’ve been okay… I guess?” 

He feels the other coming close to him, he tries his best to not turn around because he’s afraid the moment he looks at the older’s eyes, the tears he’s been trying to keep will fall uncontrollably. When he was about to stop him from coming any closer, he felt arms envelopes him and _just like that,_ tears streamed down like a waterfall. The owner of the arms tightens the hug as he turns the younger around making Jeonghan cry on his chest. 

“It’s okay, angel. Cry as much as you want, let it all out. Share the pain with me, angel.” Seungcheol sobbed as he keeps the younger close and even though he’s crying as well, he manages to say softly. “I’m here now, Hannie. I’m sorry it took so long for me to see you again. I’m sorry for everything, my angel. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you, I’m sorry for being the reason why you’re suffering right now, I’m---“ 

Before he can finish, Jeonghan cut him off by pecking his lips softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Cheollie. It wasn’t you who hurt me, it’s just that the world is against us.” 

He slightly pushes the older away as he wraps his arms around his neck; he locked eyes with the older as he continues. “I’m just... _really_ scared right now. Don’t get me wrong, you don’t know _how much_ I’m happy to see and be with you right now. But that’s the thing...” 

Seungcheol notices how he was hesitating so he caresses his cheek. “It’s okay, Hannie. You can tell me.” 

“It’s just... _what if_ this will be the last time I’ll see you again? It will make everything _more_ painful, you know. I can’t see you then lose you again. I don’t want the same thing to happen twice, it’s _too_ painful.” Jeonghan cried once again.

“Look at me right now, I’m a mess. I tried to forget you, _oh God I tried so hard,_ but everything always comes back _to you._ I tried to divert my attention to arts but every painting ends up _with you_ in it. I tried to paint without people but it somehow still ends up with something _connected to you._ I just... _I can’t_ lose you for the second time around.” the younger continued as more tears flowed out. 

“Shh... I know, angel. And I’m sorry, _I’m really sorry_ you’ve been suffering because of me. If I’m not selfish then I would’ve asked you to just forget about me but no, I’m selfish as it is and I have a favor to ask you.” the older uttered as Jeonghan looks at him again. 

“ _Trust me._ Just _please_ trust me with everything. _Believe me,_ this will not be the last time you’ll see me. I promise you, Hannie. _I know_ I’ve broken promises before but trust me on this one, I’m doing _everything_ I can right now, angel. _You’ll see me again,_ just please wait a little bit more. _After all this,_ I promise you, we can be together _for as long as you want._ We can even go away from here if that would _make you happy._ Just _please..._ trust me right now. _I’ll come back to you_ and by that time, _no one_ can ever tear us apart again.” Seungcheol pleaded as he caressed the younger’s face. 

Jeonghan can easily spot the sincerity in his eyes and that is all he needs to trust him. “Okay.” Seungcheol wasn’t sure he heard it clearly. “Okay?”Jeonghan assures him with a soft smile.“Okay, I’ll wait for you and I’ll trust you. _I believe in you Cheollie_ like I always have.” 

Seungcheol hugs him again. “ _Thank you, angel._ You don’t know how much that means to me. I am now more motivated to finish the plan.” he blurted out without thinking. The younger broke out from the hug, confusion visible on his face. “The plan? What plan?” 

The older scratches his nape with a sheepish grin. “Well... I can’t say it right now but just trust me, okay?” Jeonghan sighs, as much as he wants to know about the so-called-plan, he knows he needs to wait. “All right. But promise me it won’t be long till I see you again?” 

Seungcheol grins at that. “Of course, it won’t take too long. I can assure you that.” and they hug again, this time a little bit tighter. Seungcheol settles himself in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder while the latter is trying to remember the warmth emitting from the older. 

After a few minutes, Seungcheol lets go of the hug. “Should we go back now? We don’t want The Council to start looking for us.” Jeonghan nods, as they walk out the room. “Cheollie?” said person turns to look at him expectantly. “Hmm?” 

“What happened to Gyunie?” Jeonghan confusedly asked, concern evident on his face. 

“Oh, that...” Seungcheol scratches his nape again. “He got in an accident when he was 14 and it made him lose his memory from before that. We only knew recently though, we didn’t look too much at it since he was still his usual self after. We’re still not really sure if he actually forgot about it or it’s just his way of coping.” 

Jeonghan sighs once again, frowning. “I’m just worried for my brother, you know. He’s been waiting for the day he gets to see Gyunie again. Though he doesn’t look like it, I know for sure how happy he is right now to see his little Min Min all grown up. He’s even taller than him now, _no,_ make it taller than _all of us._ ” 

That made the older laugh. “ _I know right?_ It actually annoyed Jihoon. _Oh!_ If you only saw how his shock turns to annoyance the day he went out of his room and was welcomed with a giant.” 

Seungcheol talked fondly of his brothers that made Jeonghan let out that angelic smile unknowingly. He loves it whenever the former talks about his siblings because he can feel how much he loves them and he sympathizes with him as he also loves his brothers with all his heart. 

The older got confuse why his angel suddenly got quiet so he stops laughing to look at him; he was frozen at the spot; he didn’t know he’d be seeing that smile _this_ early. 

“Cheollie? What’s wrong?” Jeonghan placed a hand on his shoulders. “Are you okay?” but Seungcheol still wasn’t moving. “Hyung! There you are!” a sudden voice took him out of his reverie. He turns around to see Seokmin jogging towards him. 

“Ya! Where’s the honorific?” Seungcheol asked with an authoritative tone. “I’m sorry, Your Highness!” Seokmin instantly apologized. “It’s just that Mingyu, _I mean,_ the King, suddenly passed out and he’s currently being carried back to the palace.” 

“What!? What happened?” Seungcheol was seconds to panicking but a hand on his arm made him somewhat calm. 

“ _Relax, Cheollie._ ” Jeonghan softly uttered. The nickname made Seokmin raise an eyebrow but decided to let it slide for now. 

“He was just standing then he looked at something or someone, I don’t really know. Then he suddenly held his head, next thing we knew, he passed out.” the Royal Advisor worriedly answered. “Minghao immediately carried him to the carriage, the Duke, and the Royal Prince is with them as well. All that’s left is you, the Grand Prince and I.” 

“Okay, go find Jihoon. I’ll meet you guys at the front.” Seungcheol commanded. “I don’t think I need to do that Your Highness.” Seokmin uttered as he gestures to the other side where a panicking Jihoon is walking towards them, with another boy, who Seokmin recognize as the Duke of White Quartz kingdom. 

“Hyung! I’ve heard what happened! Do you think he looked at who I think it is?” Jihoon instantly asked once he reached them. Seungcheol thought for a moment. “I’m not really sure but who knows? Maybe we should’ve paid more attention to the accident after all.” 

“It’s not the time to regret hyung. I suggest for you guys to go back to your palace now. It might be better for him to wake up with his brothers by his side.” Soonyoung casually spoke as if he knows the two of them for a long time. 

And it made Seokmin tilt his head, wondering how come the four of them looks so comfortable with each other. “He’s right, Cheol. You guys go ahead.” Jeonghan said as he let go of the older’s arm. 

Seungcheol suddenly felt cold from the lack of touch but he musters to order Seokmin to go ahead to get the carriage ready for them. The Royal Advisor, although still confuse, complied instantly. 

Once he was far from them, Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan as he held both of his hands close to his chest. “I’m sorry I have to go early. I’ll see you again, okay?” 

“Stop saying sorry. Just go check on Gyunie. I’ll see you soon.” Jeonghan softly caressed his cheek. The older leans on his hand, as he hummed an okay. 

///

“I have to go.” Jihoon uttered as he looks down at his feet. Soonyoung lifts his chin with his forefinger, making the younger stare right into his eyes. 

“I love you, Hoonie. I’ll see you again, my love.” he spoke with so much adoration and sincerity, the younger can’t help but smile genuinely as tears suddenly pooled his eyes. 

“I love you more, Soonie. I can’t wait to see you again. I’ll be missing you till then.” Jihoon said as he cupped the others face, making sure to memorize every feature since he wasn’t sure how long before they meet again. 

And as if reading his mind, “Don’t worry love, it won’t take long. Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself until then?” the older asked worriedly, he couldn’t help but worry about his fairy because he knows how stubborn he is. 

“Yes, my Hoshi. I’ll take care of myself so I can see you again.” the younger let out an assuring smile that made the former smile as well. “Okay, you should go now. Gyunie is waiting.” Soonyoung kissed his forehead, lingering for a few seconds until Seungcheol fakes a cough. “Apologies but we have to go now.” 

Soonyoung chuckles. “It’s okay hyung. Go now. I’ll see you guys again. Take care!” the other two waved their goodbyes as they both hurried to go out of the palace, leaving the other two sighing. 

Once they were out of sight, Jeonghan and Soonyoung turned to look at each other then a contented smile formed on their lips. “So how was it Han hyung?” the younger asked as they walk towards an empty table. 

Jeonghan sat before answering. “To be honest, it was scary at first. I know you already assured me that he still loves me but it’s not enough for me. And to hear him actually saying it... _it felt so refreshing._ Like I’ve been holding my breath for so long then I can finally breathe again.” a soft smile graces his lips, “How about yours?” 

The older watch as his cousin’s lips turns to the smile they all missed and it made him so much happier. “I... I honestly don’t know how to describe it, _you know?_ It just... it felt _so good_ that if I would re-think of it days after this, I might think it’s all just a dream. _A dream that I wish to last a lifetime._ ” Soonyoung let out a soft chuckle as he played with his bracelet. 

“It felt so good to see him again, to hear his voice again, to hold him in my arms,  _to just…_ be with him after all those painful years. And just like what you said, it feels like I’m breathing again.” the younger ended with a fond smile. 

Jeonghan was unconsciously sporting his angelic smile as he watches his cousin play with the bracelet, knowing what it meant for the younger. Once he looks up, he saw his cousin’s jaw literally drop that made him laugh. “Ya! What’s with the face?” 

“ _Woah_ hyung. It’s been _so long._ ” Soonyoung managed to answer as he recovers from the shock of seeing his second-favorite smile after so long. “ _I know right?_ It feels so good to smile like this again.” the Grand Duke let out the smile again but it faltered as he remembers something. “Why hyung? Is there something wrong?” 

“It’s just that… _Wonie..._ ” a sad smile replaced his angelic smile. “ _Oh..._ ” the younger let out a frown as he remembers another dilemma they have to face. “I think it’s time we go back to the palace. It’s late anyway and the three of us still needs to talk.” Jeonghan suggested as he stood up. 

“Alright. You go find him and Seungkwan since they most probably are together. I’ll look for Hansol and Chan.” Soonyoung said as he also stood up before both of them parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be confusion about the “kingdoms” mentioned so I’m here to clear that up.
> 
> First of all, the “Royal Call” was long because as you’ve read there are a lot of kingdoms present.  
> Every “Royal” for each kingdom mentioned above are PRESENT it’s just that… the ones in italic are the names the CHARACTERS HEARS so technically, there are a lot MORE.
> 
> For example ⇢ the characters only heard the ones from “Neo kingdom” but the ones from “Stax kingdom” are ALSO present.  
> They just DIDN’T HEAR IT because either they are in a conversation or is lost in their thoughts.
> 
> Next, in this story, the “kingdoms” are just like “states/province/city” WITHIN a country/nation.  
> And they are close, but not super close to each other; they still have enough territorial land, of course.
> 
> I hope I cleared that up T-T If you’re still confused or still have questions, feel free to comment below and I’ll try my best to answer/explain! ツ


	7. The heart will remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind might forget but the heart will always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM MINGYU!!! {｡◕‿◕｡}
> 
> HELLO! If you didn't get the chance to read the author's note before this, THIS STORY HAD BEEN REVISED.  
> You will understand better if you re-read the old chapters again! :]
> 
> ◤ Hi there! We made a ❝Meet the Characters❞ trailer for this!  
> If you have time, kindly watch it here ⇢ Meet the Characters ◢
> 
> Warning ⇢ this may or may not be updated regularly but we will try our best to update as much as possible ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

**[At Black Seren Kingdom]**  

As soon as Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Seokmin arrive at the palace, they immediately strode towards the King’s room. Minghao was the one who greets them as he was guarding the door. “Your Highness!” he bowed to the older two. 

“How is he?” Seungcheol instantly asked as he opens the door; the other three behind him. “He’s still unconscious.” the Royal Guard answered with a sigh. “You’re here.” Jisoo who’s sitting in a chair beside the bed uttered. “What did Mr. Kang said?” Jihoon questioned as he looks over his younger brother. 

Junhui stood up from the couch and walked over. “He couldn’t do any test until he’s conscious because he needs to ask questions about what happened before he passed out. Though if Seokmin was right about him seeing something or _someone_ before passing out then it might be connected to his accident before.” 

“Alright. Minghao and Seokmin go back to your duties.” Seungcheol ordered as he settles himself on the couch; the two bows then went out the door leaving the Royals inside. It was silent for a moment then Jisoo softly spoke. “Do you guys think… he saw who I think it is?” 

The question lingered for a second. “But he already saw him, _up close even._ What would be the difference if he saw him from across the hall or something?” Jihoon remarked with a frown as he sat at the end of the couch. 

“Maybe... he saw him smile? Then something might’ve clicked on his head or something.” the Royal Prince shrugged. “We really should’ve done something after that accident. Maybe it wasn’t a small accident after all.” the oldest of the four sighed that made the three sigh as well. 

“There’s nothing we can do about that now. We just have to make sure he will remember him one way or another.” the Grand Prince dejectedly uttered. “I think it would be easy. His mind might have forgotten but I’m sure his heart still remembers.” Jisoo assured all of them. 

“I really hope so. Anyway, _how was it?_ ” Junhui meaningfully asked as he sat in front of Seungcheol. His older brother went on to sit beside him with a teasing grin. “I’m sure Jihoon’s went well so… that leaves you, Cheol.” 

Seungcheol frowns at them. “Ya! We also _need_ to know what went with Jihoon and Soonyoung!” Jihoon rolls his eyes at the older’s direction. “Don’t you worry, I’ll also tell mine but we need to know yours _first_.” 

The older scoffs, “Fine.” he made himself comfortable on the couch; making the others do the same because they all knew it’s going to be a long story. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath. “I honestly thought he wouldn’t talk to me. _I know_ him and _I know_ how when he’s hurt, he tends to avoid what’s hurting him. He even said it _himself_ he tried to forget… _me_. But _thank_ _goodness_ , he couldn’t. I don’t know what _I’d_ do if he _actually_ did it.” 

He sighs before he let a soft smile forms on his lips. “After all the apologies and tears… we didn’t have that much time before Seokmin came running to me. _However_ …”Jisoo arches an eyebrow, “However?” 

Seungcheol looks at them before letting out the smile they all missed. “The pain I’ve felt for years… the _thing_ that made me suffocated was _finally_ gone. After 15 years… I witnessed my favorite smile _again_. And with _just that…_ I can breathe once more.”

It lingered for a moment before Jisoo, Junhui, and Jihoon broke into wide smiles. “You’ve suffered enough hyung. I’m glad you’re happy again.” the youngest uttered as he gave his brother a thumbs up. 

“ _We_ suffered enough, _not_ just me, Jihoon. _We all know that._ ” the older remarked sternly. “ _We_ know that hyung. But we _also_ know how much _you_ blamed yourself for what happened when _in fact,_ it wasn’t your fault _at all._ ” Junhui retorted. 

Seungcheol was about to argue when Jisoo cut him. “Cheol, we’ve talked about this. He’s right and I’m sure _you know that._ Stop being a stubborn old man.” 

“Ya! I’m not stubborn!” the former argued that made the latter quirked an eyebrow. “So, you’re an old man then?” Jisoo teased that made Junhui and Jihoon laughed. 

Seungcheol facepalmed, _quite literally,_ before shaking his head. “Aish! You guys!” when the laughter died down, Junhui looked at his same-aged cousin. “Ya! _Jihoon-ssi,_ don’t think we’ve forgotten about you.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes once again. “Nothing really significant happened if that’s what you’re wondering about. It’s just… _normal,_ I guess?” he paused to think for the right words. “I mean… it _felt_ normal. Its as if we _didn’t_ separate for _15_ years. It was a little bit quiet at first but it _slowly_ fell into place. We talked about what we felt throughout those years then we just… _hugged._ After that, I felt normal _again._ ” 

Another pause as he let out a genuine smile. “Until now… it feels _so_ _surreal_ to see him _again,_ to be _able_ to hug him after _years_ of being deprived. Words can’t _fully_ describe what I felt when _I heard_ his chuckle, _damn._ At that moment, I saw the shiniest star _beaming at me_ and all I felt was… _happiness._ ” 

It was quiet before Jisoo stood up and went to briefly hug him. “I’m really happy for you, Jihoon.”Junhui grins at him. “I can feel your happiness from here, _Woozi._ ”Seungcheol reached out to pat his head. “I’m proud of you for never giving up, Ji.” 

Jisoo walks over to hug his same-aged cousin as well. “ _We_ are also proud of you for never giving up, Cheol.” then he whispers, “You’ve been fighting for so long. I’m proud of you.” Seungcheol smiles warmly before hugging back tighter. 

They both let go when they heard Mingyu groaning on the bed. The four immediately went beside the bed; Jihoon helps his younger brother to sit properly on the bed while Junhui hands him a glass of water. 

The young King gulps all of it before giving it back then he clears his throat. “Hyungs? What happened?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, “You don’t remember anything?” Mingyu tilts his head for a second before shaking it with a pout. “No.” 

“I’ll call doctor Kang.” Jisoo mutters before going out the room. “You fainted at the ball, Gyu.” Jihoon explains to the confused King. “I did?” Mingyu tried recalling what happened so he closes his eyes for a minute. “ _Oh…_ yeah, I did.”

Before anyone can react, the door opens again and reveals Jisoo with their resident doctor, Kang Minhyuk. He bows before walking towards the bed and checked the King; once done, he pulls out his clipboard. “Your Highness, do you remember what happened before you fainted?” 

The other four are now standing at end of the bed, anticipating if their theories are right. Mingyu bites his lip before answering, “I think I was talking to another Royal then my head suddenly ached then…” he scratches his nape, “I don’t remember anything anymore.” 

The physician writes everything before asking him another question. “Do you remember what you guys were talking about? Or did you looked at something or perhaps someone?” 

Mingyu tilts his head, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, lower lip between his teeth. It went for a minute before he groans then sighs. “From what I can remember, I did look at someone but… I don’t remember who it is anymore.” he answers with a frown. 

Seungcheol and Junhui pout at his answer while Jisoo and Jihoon furrowed their eyebrows before sighing. Doctor Kang then speaks, “Your Highness, my initial conclusion is that your accident back then had something to do with this but we have to make sure so I suggest for you to take some tests tomorrow. You’ve been having sudden headaches and you once told me, you sometimes don’t remember things in the past, right?” 

“Yes. Okay, kindly ask Seokmin to clear my schedule in the morning so we can have the tests. Is that okay with you?” Mingyu asked with a small smile, the physician smiles back. “Of course, your highness. I’ll get going now.” he bows to him then to the others before going out the room. 

Junhui sat on the bed before frowning at his youngest cousin. “You don’t really remember who you looked at?” Mingyu shakes his head, “I tried to remember hyung. But I really can’t. The more I try, the more I feel like a headache is coming.” 

Seungcheol then pats Junhui’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Gyu. Don’t force yourself.” he smiles at his brother, “We’ll leave now so you can take a rest. Will you be fine by yourself?” Mingyu looks at Jihoon with a sheepish smile, “Ji hyung, can you sing a lullaby for me?” 

Jihoon warmly smiles at him before lying down beside him. “You three can go ahead. I’ll make sure the giant sleeps well tonight.” the oldest ones smiles back before bidding their goodbyes. 

Once the brothers are alone, Mingyu leans his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Hyung can I ask you something?” the older hummed, “Of course. What is it?” there was a pause, he already knew the younger is hesitating. “It’s okay, Mingyu. You can ask me anything.” 

“Well… uhh… how did you know the Royals from White Quartz?” Mingyu asked still a bit hesitant. Jihoon was taken aback by the sudden question but he didn’t let it show. “Oh that… Cheol hyung already answered that awhile ago, right?” 

The King shifts on the bed, laying his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. “Well yeah… but… _I don’t know…_ is that the only reason?” his voice full of curiosity. Jihoon lays his head as well before answering, “What more could be a reason? That’s the only one I know, Gyu. What’s with the sudden interest?” 

Mingyu manages to shrug, “Just really confused because it looked like you guys are comfortable with one another.” Jihoon was yet again taken aback but he just shrugs in return. 

The younger already knowing his brother wouldn’t answer any more proceeds to ask another question. “Hyung… is it okay if I don’t remember anything anymore? I mean… I tend to forget a lot of things especially from the past.” 

Jihoon is confused on where the sudden question is coming from. He looks at the younger’s side profile, he can clearly see the worry and… wait, is he  _scared?_ The older ponders on what to answer; already knowing whatever it is will affect how Mingyu will handle things. _The younger values his opinions to heart._  

“Let’s say that you did forget some things, however… you can still rely on your heart.” he softly answers. “My heart?” Mingyu wondered out loud. “Yes. Your mind might’ve forgotten but if something is _really_ important to you if that something already has a special place for you… then  _your heart will always remember._ So you don’t have to fret so much.” 

Jihoon smiles at him when the younger looks at him. “Okay, I won’t.” Mingyu grins at him before yawning, “Sing my favorite lullaby hyungie.” he demands cutely, the older rolls his eyes playfully. The King closes his eyes as he hears the familiar melody lulling him to sleep. 

 **[On White Quartz Kingdom]**  

Once they’re back at the palace, Jeonghan smiles at the youngest three. “You should go to sleep. It’s been a long day and I know you guys are tired.” Chan nods his head, “See you tomorrow.” then he proceeds to hug everyone. 

Seungkwan and Hansol didn’t utter anything but they hug the older ones as well before waving as they went to their respective rooms. When they’re out of sight, Soonyoung turned to Wonwoo. “I know you’re tired as well but _we need to talk._ ” 

Wonwoo gave him a small smile, “ _Of course._ I need to know what happened with your _reunions._ ” he gave him and his older brother a teasing wink. Jeonghan shakes his head, “Let’s go to my room.” he retorts before walking towards his room, the two following behind. 

Once they were inside, Soonyoung flops down on a single chair while Wonwoo opts to sit on the couch across him with Jeonghan beside him. “ _So…_ how was it Hannie hyung?” the former grins widely. 

Jeonghan took a deep breath before he answers, “Well… it was nerve-wracking, to be honest. I mean _I don’t know…_ it’s just that… I was afraid he might’ve found someone else, y’know.” Wonwoo interrupts him with a silly smile, “And did he?” 

The older shakes his head as he unconsciously lets out the smile they all missed. “ _He didn’t._ Thank goodness, he didn’t. Or else, I might just go bald.” they all chuckle at that because they all knew it was impossible, _either the fact that Seungcheol wouldn’t find anyone else or the fact that Jeonghan loves his hair too much to actually go bald._

“That’s pretty much everything. It just felt _so good_ to be able to stare at those camel-like eyes _again_ instead of painting it. It felt so good to _be able_ to be myself _again_ after years of _not recognizing_ my own. Right now, it feels like the world had _finally_ lifted its burdens on my shoulders. And _damn,_ does it feel _so good._ ” Jeonghan explained and the other two _felt it._

To say that Soonyoung isn’t teary-eyed is a lie and to say that Wonwoo didn’t immediately wipe a tear that fell is also another lie. _No one knew but themselves though._ So when the oldest finished talking, Wonwoo cleared his throat. “I’m _really_ happy for you, hyung. You deserve it.” he warmly smiles at his older brother. 

Jeonghan then looks at Soonyoung pointedly, “What happened to yours, Soonie?” said person grins widely before leaning his head on the headrest and staring at the ceiling. “It was the most _amazing_ thing to ever happen to me after meeting him for the first time. I _never_ thought I’d see him again; I _almost_ lost my faith at some point.” he frowns at that but was instantly replaced by a gentle smile. 

“ _Luckily,_ I didn’t because _damn_ seeing him again, hugging him, and just being with him _even for a few hours_ makes all the difference in the world. It feels like floating above the ocean after drowning to its deepest parts. It feels like I found my reason to dance _again._ ” he finishes with the warmest smile as he sniffs.

Wonwoo instantly stands up and walks over, “Ya! Are you crying?” the Duke wipes his cheeks, “N-no.” the former sits on the hand rest of the chair and pulls Soonyoung to hug him.

“ _Cry,_ Soonie. I know you’ve been keeping a lot of things to yourself. _Let it out now._ So you can be happy again, you can be yourself again.” he softly mutters as he caresses his cousin’s hair. 

Jeonghan engulfs them both in a hug that surprised them both since they didn’t feel him walking over. “I love you both _so much._ And you don’t know _how much_ I prayed for this to happen.” he sincerely utters as he tightens the hug. 

It went on for a while until Soonyoung gasp for air, the two immediately let go and went back to the couch. The Duke then smiles sadly as he looks at Wonwoo, “ _Nonu…_ ” Wonwoo instantly understood, so he shakes his head. “I told you, he’s clumsy and… there’s nothing really special to remember anyway.” 

Jeonghan didn’t like what his brother said so he frowns as he slaps his arm. “Ya! _That_ was _our_ beautiful childhood right there! There’s _so many_ to remember! And _you!_ He _should_ remember _you_ because you took _him_ under your wing and _we all know_ your bond with him is _something else._ ” he huffs annoyed. 

Soonyoung was nodding all the way while looking pointedly at the King. “Won, give yourself more credit. Please.” Wonwoo took a deep breath, “ _Fine._ But it’s not like he would remember anything even if I do. 

Wonwoo pauses before his lips curved upwards. “Also, _don’t worry_ too much, alright? I know it looked like I won’t do anything but… _I will._ I’ve been _waiting_ for this day to come and _I won’t_ let anything get in my way.” he fully grins at them. 

Jeonghan sighs, “ _Good._ That’s what I wanted to hear. Because if you don’t do anything, then be ready cause _I’ll do everything._ And I don’t think you’ll want that, _my dearest brother._ ” he retorts cheekily that earns him a playful smack. 

“ _Don’t you dare, hyung._ I love you and all but you should just focus on your own relationship.” Wonwoo sticks his tongue out. Jeonghan rolls his eyes and before another banter ensues, Soonyoung stood up. 

“I love watching you guys annoy each other but the day is creeping on me and I can feel my body giving up anytime so I’ll go ahead.” he walks over them, giving a hug each. “Goodnight, Hannie hyung, and Nonu. I love you both but I love Jihoonie more.” 

His cousins' snickers at him, “Goodnight as well, Soonie. Have a good dream.” the Grand Duke pats his head as Wonwoo stood up. “I’ll go ahead as well, hyung. Don’t forget our meeting tomorrow.” his brother nods before hugging him as well. 

Wonwoo puts an arm around his cousin’s shoulders, “Let’s go, Soonie. I’ll walk you to your room.” they both walk over the door and waves to Jeonghan before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next update will be but don't worry, it wouldn't take long like before! :">
> 
> P.S if you didn't read the beginning note, then I suggest that you do :] There's an announcement there :p
> 
> Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this far... thank you so much!!! Thank you for taking your time in reading this ღ
> 
> This is our first chaptered fic here so we're nervous about posting this >,< lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
